The solid hologram of Sonny
by Earthangel91
Summary: Emily Brown has invented great things... And she's falling in love with one of them... Emily Brown is a young inventor who has made a time machine and a wallsized computer that she interacts with. No one but her parents and best friend Vickie knew of this
1. The new dvd player

**Hey!If you've read this story before,you'll notice I've made some changes...I just corrected the spelling and some words so I won't come off as an idiot...Enjoy!**

Emily Brown was a very smart scientist and inventor.She was also just sixteen and had bleach blonde hair.

She made really good stuff,including a time machine,a huge boombox-like computer that did everything for her,and was still making stuff.Her computer had eyes on the screen and talked.

Emily just updated it so it could play dvds and create holograms of anything from the playing dvd.

Emily was going through her dvds when her friend Vickie walked in her lab.Which was really her family's basement.

"Whatcha doin'?" said Vickie.She had brown hair and dark skin,and had a pair of earphones around her neck,with loud hip-hop blasting from them.

"I just put a dvd player in Stephanie!" said Emily.She named her computer Stephanie because she got really attached to it.

"Dvds?" said Vickie."Big deal!All computers today have those..."

"Ones that can project a solid form of anyone from the movie?"

"Well..." said Vickie."Maybe not _all _of them have that feature...But they can do some other cool things!"

"Yeah..." she said as she pulled _I,robot _from her stack of dvds."But mine's better!"

"so..." Vickie noticed her pulling out a dvd."Watcha gonna do with that?"

"I'm going to test out the hologram feature on this." said Emily as she put _I,robot _in a slit next to the screen."Pick a charactor from this movie." she said as she put her hands on the keyboard under the screen.

"Oh!Put Will Smith out here from the part where he's taking that shower!" Vickie pointed at the screen."He is so _fine!_"

"Vickie!" said Emily."The last thing I need in my lab is a naked celebrity!We're going to upload a ns-5 from the movie."

The movie was playing in a fast motion.

"If we put a ns-5 in here,it might end up _killing us!_" said Vickie.

Emily paused the movie at the part where Sonny ran away from USR after jumping out of the window.

"Hey!" Said Emily."Maybe we can do Sonny!He's a ns-5 but really nice!"

Emily pushed the _Enter _key and a light came out of a small laser on top of the slit she put the dvd in.It waved up and down really fast,and after a while,the green light formed Sonny from the _I,robot _movie.It looked as though he was really in the room.He did'nt move.

"I did it!" Emily smiled.Her and Vickie started jumping.

Emily and Vickie cheared."We did it!We did it!We--"

"Excuse me?"

Emily and Vickie looked hard at the robot named Sonny,who was now facing them.

"Where am I?How did I get here?Where is the man and woman I was trying to get away from..."


	2. Locking eyes

Both Vickie and Emily stopped cheering at once and looked hard at Sonny.Emily had not entered any commands for the hologram,which was the only way it could do any actions.

The hologram was acting on its own...It was inteligent!She had created life!

"Em...Why is it talking to us?I thought it could'nt do things on its own without you telling it to..."

"I don't know!" said Emily."I've never made anything like this before!"

"Why have'nt you answered my question?" said Sonny's hologram suddenly."Why do I keep being called 'it'?

"Easy,now.We don't want you losing it--"

"Vickie..." said Emily."He's not going to _lose it! _He's very nice.You've seen the movie,have'nt you?He's not going to hurt two sixteen year old girls!"

Emily turned to Sonny,who was a bit surprised he was being called a _he_ for once.

"I have created a speical dvd player that can project solid images of anyone from the dvd into reality..."

"There ya go again!Sayin' stuff no one can understand!" Vickie interupted."See,she typed in somethin' on this here keyboard,and then this little lighty-thingy came out and...now here you are!"

"Her explaination was easy to understand..." Sonny motioned his hand towards Emily."But it still does not explain why I got here when I was running from USR a few seconds before!"

"Well..." Emily explained."You kinda...Well...Are'nt real!"

Sonny looked confused."What do you mean _I'm not real_?"

"Well..." Emily said."You're a hologram from a movie.This is real life.You don't exist here..."Emily started to get confused."Well,now you kinda do...This is really confusing!" Emily put her hand on her head and looked hard at the laser producing the green light she was talking to.

"Forget the scientific explaination,girl!" Vickie said."The _actual _Sonny from _the _I,robot movie is standing here in your basement!You gotta admit,that's kinda cool!"

"Yeah..." said Emily."It is..." she began to walk toward Sonny.Something about him impressed her so much."This is the best thing I've ever done!" she said as she circled the hologram of Sonny and put her fingers on his shoulders."I've created a living being!I can touch it,feel it._Interact_ with it!"

"I thought I was a _he_!" said Sonny as Emily looked closely at his hands and moved the fingers to figure out how they worked together.

"Oh,right!Sorry!Not used to interacting with robots."

"It's alright...You are actually making me feel really welcome..." Sonny clasped his metal fingers over Emilys,and Emily looked so deep in his eyes she forgot Vickie was in the basement,watching...

"Uh..Ya'll look like you're gonna get freaky in a minute..."

"Oh!"Emily closed her eyes tightly and shook her head to get herself back to reality.She turned her head towards Vickie again.Sonny wondered why she got so distracted."Sorry,Vic!Let me drive you to school..."

Emily was so advanced for her age,she finished school and evan went to collage before her sixteen'th birthday!So she stayed at home and worked on new inventions while Vickie went to school.

"What about me?" Sonny said."Can I come with you?"

"Um...Sure!Since everyone here knows me,I'll just tell them you're something I made." She went to a table and picked up the keys to her moms car."Nobody can know how you really got here yet...A bunch of people may end up asking for your autograph or something and then sell it on ebay!"


	3. Curiousity

Emily was driving on the road with Sonny in the back seat and Vickie up front.Emily's mom's car was a black sports car with the top down.They were at a stoplight and Vickie and Sonny were talking.

"So,Sonny!What's it like being a robot?" Vickie asked with her knees on the seat,facing Sonny.Emily hoped a cop would'nt find her doing that!

"I don't really feel like a robot...I have feelings and emotions.But I'm not viewed as a human by the two people I was trying to get away from.I am a robot,like the others I saw...But I'm not _really _like any of them..." Sonny looked down at his feet.

"You're unique!" said Emily as the light turned green.

"How did I get so far outside when I'm a hologram?" Sonny asked as Emily tried to mix different fluids out of test tubes to make a cure for cancer.They were back at the lab after dropping Vickie off at school.

"The hologram feature can stretch the hologram as far as two whole countries..." said Emily."The light that projects it is designed to go through walls and other stuff..."

"And me doing actions on my own..." Sonny walked behind Emily and watched her mix fluids."Do you know why I can do that?"

"No.I can't seem to figure it out." Emily picked up the large test tube she's been putting fluids in."Ok.I think I have it!I just need to _test_ it..."

Emily looked at the tube."Hmm...I'll drink it to test it's internal effects..." Emily took a sip.She just stood there for a moment."Nothing yet..."

Her stomick rumbled,and her hair grew two feet,she became taller,and her voice deepened."These are strange side-effects..."

She went to her computer,which was so big,it covered the whole wall.

"Stephanie!" she said,her voice sounding a bit deeper."Scan blood for recent changes!"

The computer put a metal braclet-like harness on her outreached hand."_scanning..._" Said Stephanie the computer.

The metal arm-scanner let go and went back inside."_Scanning results say you are two years older then last scan.Scanners also detect Alfa 280 in bloodstream."_

"Alfa 280?That must be the new blue liquid I put in it...It must have affected my age._Stephanie:When will Alfa 280 decrease from bloodstream?"_

_"Two days,3 hours,45 minutes."_ said the computer.

"Wow!" said Emily.She turned to Sonny and jumped so hard her hair was a bit messy."I'm 18 for two days!"

"How?" said Sonny.

"The new Alfa 280 I added to the cancer fluid must have done something to my DNA.I'm older!This is so cool!"Emily jumped some more.She was on a roll with the break-throughs...

"I'm happy for you!" said Sonny.

"I have to write down my progress..." she went and got her notebook off the table she made the cancer fluid from and checked each bottle and wrote down its contents to determine how much she used of each one.

Sonny walked behind Emily as she jotted down numbers on her notepad."Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No..." said Emily."Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious."

"Well,are you seeing anyone...A _girl _ns-5,perhaps?" Emily smiled.

"They don't exist in the movie."

"Yeah,I know!I was joking!" Emily giggled.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm not interested in meeting anyone.I'm more into my scientific studies."

"What if someone was interested in you alot?Would you like them back?

"I guess...Why are you asking me this?" Emily asked.She looked away from her writing and looked at Sonny.

"...Curious..." said Sonny.

"You're a very curious person,Sonny!" she giggled and went back to her work.

"Do you know what love feels like?" Sonny looked at the notepad she was writing on.

"...Well,I guess it sorta depends on the type of love you're talking about...There's puppy-dog love,romantic love,best-friend love,motherly love..."

Sonny put his arms around Emily's waist.Emily dropped the pen she was writing with.It clinked as it fell to the ground.

_What is he doing?_thought Emily.

_What am I doing?_ Thought Sonny.

Emily did'nt seem to mind this at all,though.She liked the feeling of his metal hands and plastic arms around her.She felt so safe.Such comfort.So relaxed.

She put her arms on his and laid her head back on his shoulders.Her breath was speeding up,and she could barely stand on her feet anymore.

_What's going on with me?_she thought.She completely forgot about what she was doing.

Sonny gripped harder at her waist,which caused her to grip harder on his arms.She was no longer evan using her legs to support her body.

_Oh I hope he never lets go!_thought Emily.

She lost track of how much time had past.Vickie walked in the lab and saw them together.

"_Vickie!"_ exclaimed Emily as she tried to get out of her trance.Sonny quickly let go of her and took a few steps back away from the table they were at.Emily grabbed the notebook she was writing on."You're here early..." she said as she grabbed her pen back off the ground.

"Actually,I'm late.I got detention.What were you and robocop over there doin'?" Vickie looked at the table they were at.

"_Nothing!Absilutely nothing!"_ stressed Emily.She ran around cleaning the lab to get herself out of her trance and to distract Vickie.

"I knew ya'll would be gettin' freaky soon!"Vickie smiled.

"We _are not _getting _freaky_!I happened to have slipped and he caught me!There's _nothing_ between us!" Emily looked at sonny,and then looked away quickly.

"Yeah,right...That's what they _all_ say!"Vickie grinned.


	4. Overheard

"Come on,girl!I'm your friend!I'll understand!" Vickie sat on a table accross from the one Emily was at a moment ago.

"No!We are not together!I am a human!Only humans can be with other humans!It's _natures way!_"

"Em..." Vickie replied."Do you know how many times _you _defy the laws of _nature _every day?Girl,_you own a time machine_!You helped a _caveman_ learn to speak english!"

"That's not the point,Vic!" Emily was scrubbing one of her tables with a peice of paper from her notebook.She still was'nt quite out of her trance yet...

"Em?How's that gonna make ya tables any cleaner?"

Emily looked at the dry paper she was cleaning her tables with frantically and new she could'nt hide it from her best friend anymore.

"Oh Vickie!Ever since I looked into his eyes I was in love with him!I can't stop thinking about him!He's just so sweet,yet he's so deep.He's so different.I've never met anyone like him!He makes me feel things I've never heard of!First he looked into my eyes,then he put his robot arms around my soft,flesh body.It's all happening so quick!I can't beleive I--"

"Em!Em!Calm...Down..." Vickie was shaking her and trying to teach her breathing exercises...

Sonny was watching _I,robot_ on her old dvd player.He was still amazed that he was a part of a movie...And did'nt evan notice!

He then noticed constant inhaling and exhaling behind him.He turned to find both Vickie and Emily breathing really slow.

"...That's it...In...and out...Good!You'll be fine!Just breath...Like you're having a baby..."

"Baby?A baby?Is it a ns-5?With bright blue eyes and little metal fingers..."

Sonny turned his head towards the movie but was'nt paying attention to it.

"Calm down!...Man..." Vickie sat back down on the table she was sitting at after Emily was breathing again."I tried to pry the truth out of your mouth and now you won't shut up!"

"I'm sorry,Vickie!I just can't beleive I'm in love...With a...a robot!" Emily sat down next to Vickie on the table,thinking Sonny was just watching the movie...Little did she know he could hear everything they were saying...

"It's okay,girlfriend!Many of us have unique crushes..."

Sonny was listening very closely now.

"Your's is just _unique _to the highest level there is!"Vickie continued.

"I don't get it!So many boys have talked to me...Asked me out...Two evan called me!But Sonny came up,and...I don't know!..." Emily put her head in her hands."I guess I'm just a freak or something!"

"Nonsence!Everyone gets crushes on robots sometimes..."

"--Evan you?"

"--No way!I'm normal!"

Emily moaned.

"Uh...But normalness is'nt for everyone!" Vickie hugged Emily and smiled."Just put him back in the computer if he's making you feel like this!"

"First of all,I don't know how to do that.And second,I'm too--you know--in love with him to just store him away in my computer forever!"

"Well...You'll have to figure this out on your own 'till tomorrow!'Cause I'm about to fall on my face from tirdness!" Vickie walked up to the door of the basement."See ya!"

"Bye!"

Emily had her pajamas on and she was about ready to get some sleep,too.

Sonny walked over to her._I never meant to cause so much for this young human.Why did I make a move on her!What was I thinking!...She's only sixteen...But she's actually going to by eighteen for two days...I still should'nt be like this...Why am I acting so strange around her?_

Sonny was once more close to Emily again.But he told himself he would not act strange around her anymore.

"Emily?"

Emily just got on her bed.She was happy to hear his voice again.

"I apoligize for what I did this evening.I am sorry if I caused anything by that..."

"No!Don't apoligize.I...Um...Had fun!" she got to her knees and was facing Sonny.

"You can put me back into the computer if I am no longer needed here."

Sonny looked at his feet again.He wanted to stay with her forever,but never wanted to cause her pain.

"No,Sonny.You're my--er--friend,and friends don't do that to eachother."

"Then where do I sleep?" he looked at Emily again.

Emily did'nt take more time than needed for this decision."With me,of course!"

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Of course not!Here..." Emily lifted up the covers on the other side of the bed."It's nice and warm..." she patted her hands on the bed.

Sonny got on the bed next to Emily.Emily was glad her bed was big enough for both of them.

"I was wondering...Why you acted the way you did...You looked like you were about to faint."

"I guess it was something that stuff I drank did..." she did'nt think about telling him how she felt.Sonny,however,already knew.


	5. The dream

Emily got to sleep fast.Sonny,however,could'nt get any sleep.

_What is wrong with me.Ever since I came out of that movie I've been acting strange...Maybe I just don't belong here in reality...Maybe...I'm not meant to fall in love with humans...This can't be why Dr.Lanning created me...I've got to get back into that movie so I can finish finding my destiny there..._

Sonny got up and walked over to the dvd player in Stephanie the computer so he could figure out how to return to the movie when Emily started tossing frantically.

Emily was dreaming of what happened in the lab.She dreamt of Sonny wrapping his arms around her waist.She laid her head back on his shoulders once more in her dream...She bent her spine slightly and lifted one of her knees.Her head was spinning.

"_Don't let go..." _Emily wispered in his ear in her dream.

_"I never will.." _Sonny replied in her dream.She felt him run his hands over her body...

"Emily?" Sonny in reality grabbed Emily's shoulders to wake her up."Emily?Are you alright?You're tossing and sweating like madness!"

Emily waked up like she was just shocked by electricity.She fond herself grasping her pillow so hard it was falling apart.She was sweating so hard the bed was damp,and her hair was all over her face.

"Are you alright?You seem sick.Do you need a doctor or something?"

"No!" said Emily.She was breathing really hard."Um...I think it's from the stuff I drank.I'm fine now..."

"I'm glad you're okay..." Sonny took Emily's hand to check her pulse.Before she knew what she was doing,she gripped it really hard.

Sonny noticed that her hand was really squezing his."Are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh!..Um..yeah!I'm fine!Just...you know...I'm fine,Sonny."

Emily got back under her covers and laid back down."Thanks for wanting to help..."

"Anytime..." Sonny said as she went back to sleep.

_Why was she acting like that.Was she having a nightmare...What does 'Don't let go' mean..._


	6. Don't let go

Sonny got into the bed and went back to sleep.He did'nt want to go away from Emily.He was so attached to her.He could'nt stop thinking about her.

_Why was she saying 'Don't let go' in her dream._

While she was sleeping before Sonny woke her up,he saw her mouthing 'Don't let go' alot._What does that mean? _He wondered._What was going on?_

Emily woke up that morning and drove Vickie to school again.Sonny did'nt go with them this time because he wanted to stay and figure out the hologram on the dvd player while she was gone for her.Emily let him stay.She wanted to talk to Vickie some more about her and Sonny,anyway.

"I dreamt that we were back at the lab and he was holding me like he was when you walked in.Only the things I was thinking when that happened I said aload in the dream."

"Like..." Vickie said.They were two blocks from her school.

"Well,when he was holding me,I was thinking 'oh I hope he never let's go'.In the dream,I actually said to him 'Don't let go' and he said 'I never will'."

"Aww!" Vickie said."That's so romantic!How long are you going to keep all of this from him?"

"I don't know.I just can't tell him.I'm too--"

"Shy?" Vickie interupted."Girl,it's obvious that he feels the same way...Why,I don't know!I guess robots really can fall in love.You have to tell him...It may just make pretty good things happen!"

"I might...You need to get to school,Vic!"Emily stopped the car in front of her school."And _try_ not to get _detention_ again!" Emily let Vickie out of the car and then drove back to the lab,thinking about wether or not to tell him everything.

When Emily walked into her lab,She saw Sonny putting the _I,robot_ dvd in the player.He looked like he was searching the movie for something.

"Why are you watching that movie again?"

"I'm looking for any parts that have my father in it so I can talk to him here..."

"Uh,Sonny...There are no parts with him...Just of the hologram he did after he died..."

Sonny looked at Emily with sadness in his eyes."You know that...That he's...Dead?"

"Well yeah! I saw this whole movie...I'm sorry he tricked you into--"

_"I did not murder him!"_ Sonny had a stern look in his eyes.Emily was both frightened and turned on by this.

"_I know_ you did'nt.You did a favor for him!You just wanted to make him happy--"

" I thought he_ was _happy...Why did he want to die...Did I do something?" Sonny looked so sad when he looked at Emily she almost felt like crying.

"Oh Sonny!Don't be so sad!It's actually a long story.Did'nt you see the movie?"

"Parts of it.I was looking for my father in it...They only showed him when he was a hologram."

"Is that what you've been looking for this whole time?"

"Yes.He was the only one I ever knew..."

_Wow!_Thought Emily._He is so real...It's hard to beleive he's just a hologram!_

Then she remembered what she was going to tell him.

"Uh...Sonny?"

"Yes,Emily?"

Emily loved hearing him say her name for some reason.

"Um...The reason I acted so weird when you put your arms around my waist is because...Uh...I can't really explain it..." Emily blushed and looked at her shoes.

Sonny looked at Emily.He's finally going to hear her admit her love.

"I guess..."Emily looked at the table they were at when it happened."When you held me like that,I seemed to have gotten away from reality.You were just so gentle for someone who could...Lift up a car...or...Tear down a building!I guess I was just mesmerized by that..."Emily turned her head towards Sonny."Why did you do that,anyway?"

"I don't know why.Before I knew what I was doing,I had my arms around you...I was about to remove them,but you put yours on mine,so I got the feeling you did'nt want me to let go."

Emily looked back at Sonny's eyes."I did'nt.I wanted you to hold me..." Emily put her hands on Sonny's shoulders and got closer to him."...Forever..."

Sonny put his hands around Emily's waist again.

"And the dream you had...I heard you saying 'Don't let go' before I woke you.What was that?"

"...I was dreaming about what happened at the lab yesterday.I was saying out loud in the dream..." Emily got closer to him until they were touching."...What I was thinking when it happened."

"You were thinking 'Don't let go'?"

"Yes.I did'nt want you to let go.I wanted that moment to last forever..." Emily put her arms around Sonny's neck.Sonny gripped harder on Emily's waist.

"Don't let go..." Emily said,her face a few inches from Sonny's.She felt weak again.

"_I never will..._" he said.He could feel her heartbeat.He knew how much Emily wanted this.

Emily held on tighter to Sonny as her face was touching his...


	7. Shanah

One hour later Vickie walked back to Emily's lab after school.She brought a friend from school back with her today.

"So,you're saying that your friend is an inventor who made a time-machine and just now made a dvd player that can do holograms of anybody from any movie and she just got Sonny from _I,robot_ in her lab right now..." said her friend,Shanah.She had dark blonde hair and had an impression of a Barbie doll.

"Yep!Pretty cool,huh?Hey wait till you see her computer..."

Vickie and Shanah opened the door to Emily's lab just in time to see her kissing Sonny.

"So!" Vickie said.She smiled and crossed her arms."I see you decided to tell Sonny your feelings for him!" Shanah could'nt close her mouth.Her eyes were wide.She was in shock.

"Hello,Vickie!" said Sonny after he noticed the door was open and pulled his face away from Emily."I see you've brought a friend." he said as he directed his gaze to the open-mouthed girl.Emily's eyes were still closed and she opened them when she noticed Sonny was no longer kissing her.She directed her gaze to Vickie and the new girl,too._Do I ever get any privacy?_she thought.

"Oh--my--God!That science expirment just talked to me!" said Shanah.She looked both surprised and angry.

"Yeah!He's really a chatter box once you get to know him.Good with kids,too!Come on!Let me introduce ya to 'em..." Vickie took Shanah's hand and walked down the stairs at the door to the lab.

"What?I'm gonna talk to that thing?"

"Yeah!You gotta meet 'em..." Vickie kept tugging at her arm so she would keep up.

"Excuse me?We're...Um...Kinda busy!" said Emily as they walked down the stairs."And don't you ever _knock?_"

"Vickie?Can you show me her computer instead...I'm kinda scared of that thing..." said Shanah nevously.

"Girl,don't be scared of him!He's a nice guy!You may get a crush on him!" said Vickie as she pushed Shanah towards Sonny.

Shanah looked at Sonny and then opened her mouth one second before talking."You know...I see you have a girlfriend...And that you're very busy!So...Allow me to direct my atention to your computer while you guys...make out..." she had a strange expression on her face when she said 'Make out'.She began to walk to the huge screen that covered her whole wall.Green,feminine eyes shined on a pink backround as it blinked at the site of Shanah.

"Oh,let me show you the basics on Stephanie..." she tried to walk towards her computer but something was still gripping her around the waist.

Emily turned toward Sonny again."Uh...Sonny,dear..."Emily patted his hard,plastic chest."You can let go now..."

"But I promised you I never would..." Sonny said with a gentle expression on his face.

"Sonny,you need to let go of me sometime today..."Emily looked at Sonny and smiled.

"But I don't want to..." Sonny gripped harder at her waist and looked deep into her eyes.Emily stared back and smiled.

"Aww...That's so cute!" said Vickie.She giggled."Don't they look cute together,Shanah?" Vickie turned her headto Shanahs direction.

"Are we ever going to see the computer?" Shanah butted in.She gave Vickie a hard look.

"Girl,you sure are _cranky _today!" said Vickie.She sounded confused.Shanah never acted like this around her before.

"Well,I'm not used to seeing a geeky-blonde-scientist go all googly-eyes on a robot!" Shanah turned her head to Emily and still held that cold look on her face.

"What do you have against me?" Emily yelled at Shanah.Sonny,who noticed she was tenser now,let go of her and looked at Shanah,who now had the look of complete anger on her face.

"I'm so out of here..." she went back to her original peppy-sweetheart self and turned to Vickie."Catch ya later,Vic!" Shanah walked back up the stairs and out the door.

"Okay...She's totaly insane!" Emily said.Sonny seemed worried,now.

"well...I guess she's just nervous around robots or something..." said Vickie.

Emily walked over to Sonny,laid her head on Sonny's plastic chest and closed her eyes."No one understands our feelings,Sonny..." Emily wispered so low evan Vickie could'nt hear her...


	8. Side Effects

Sonny and Emily decided to stay up late and watch a dvd other than _I,robot _for a change...

"This is a good one..." said Emily as she put the dvd inside the player that rested under the big screen tv in the living room.Her family's living room was very big,and the sofa in the middle was made of black leather.In front of it was a glass table.Behind it was a polished wooden one.

"I hope your parents don't see us in here...They would'nt react kindly to you having a robot for a boyfriend." Sonny smiled.He was sitting on the sofa as Emily put the dvd in the player.

"I actually don't know how they would act to that...But I'm not taking any chances with my parents!" said Emily as she sat down on the couch next to Sonny.

They watched _Pirates of the Caribbean._

As the movie neared an end,Sonny put an arm around Emily's shoulders.Emily rested her head on his shoulders.Emily was glad she did'nt have to hide herself from him anymore.

As the credits came on,Emily got up and took the dvd out of the slot it was put in and put the dvd back into its case.

"Is there anything else you wanna watch?" Emily looked at Sonny as she put the dvd case on the table behind the couch."I have lots of movies you'd like..."Emily picked up other dvds that were on the table and looked through them."There's The Incredibles,Tarzan,Lion King..."

"I'd rather us just sit here and talk."Sonny put pillows from both sides of the couch on one side for Emily.

"Are you trying to be romantic,Sonny?" Emily said in flirty way as she sat on thesofa andput her head on the pillows Sonny laid out for her and put her legs over Sonnys.Sonny was sitting up under her kness on the couch while Emily was laying down.

"I just want you to be comfortable." Sonny said.He smiled at Emily.

"So,Sonny..." Emily said as she relaxed."What do you want to talk about?"

"When is the Alfa 280 in that cancer fluid going to fade out again?" said Sonny.

"Well,I did'nt want to go back to being a little sixteen year old,so I drank the rest of the fluid and now I'm going to remain eightteen for a whole year." Emily smiled.

"I'm glad.I would'nt feel alright kissing a young teenager." Sonny smiled.

Emily giggled and sat up to face Sonny."You know,you're really cute when you smile like that..." Emily put her hand on his left cheek and moved her face a bit closer to his.His eyes closed and he relaxed as Emily moved her hand up and down the side of his face slowly."You're so interesting..." said Emily as she slid her finger from his cheek to the thick,black wires that connected his head to the rest of him."I've never seen anything so...Unique!"

"I am unique." Sonny said,eyes still closed.

"Yes you are..." said Emily as she moved her finger over his plastic lips.She noticed they were softer than they looked.

"What are you doing?" Sonny said as she moved her finger from his lips to the wires under his chin.

Sonny slowly grabbed Emily's hand before it got to his chest.As his fingers wrapped around her hand he felt it relax.Sonny opened his eyes to look at her hand.He noticed it tremble slightly.Sonny turned his head to Emily and noticed she was sweating and breathing heavy again.

"Are you alright,Emily?" Sonny said with concern in his face.Emily got her eyes away from his hand connected with hers and connected her eyes with his.

Sonny lowered the part over his eyes where his eyebrows should be."Why are you looking at me like that?Are you sure you're alright?" Sonny looked into her eyes and his face got closer to hers.

"Is it more side-effects from the fluid you drank?" Sonny put his fingers on her cheek to check her tempature.Emily closed her eyes and let out a huge exhale as he did this.

"You're burning up.I think you've had too much of that fluid at one time."

Emily opened her eyes and looked hard into Sonny's."It's not the fluid,Sonny..."

The next thing he new he was being pulled on top of Emily by her arms and given a huge french kiss by her!


	9. Alone time

Sonny was very surprised by her sudden move.After about five seconds he held on to Emily and relaxed again.He did'nt know why,but he enjoyed this...

Emily's older sister,Anna,just unlocked the door.She was eightteen and the very oppisite of Emily.She was the dumb-blonde type and only new how to look good,shop at the mall,and talk to cute boys.The _complete_ oppisite of Emily.

Anna walked into the living room just five minutes after Emily pulled Sonny down.Anna saw Emily and Sonny kissing on the couch.Emily's arms were around his neck,while Sonny's arms were around her waist.

"Emily!" Anna stormed wide-eyed into the living room in front of the couch.Emily pulled her head away from Sonny's quickly."What is this thing and why are you _making out_ with it in the _living room_?"

"Anna..." Emily got up and faced her sister."You _cannot_ tell anyone!He's my new boyfriend!"

"Don't you mean _robo_friend?I did'nt think you could get any freakier 'till I saw you _kissing_ a _robot_!" Anna laughed.

"_Anna_!" Emily said."Promise not to tell anyone!Who knows what will happen if anyone finds out--"

"--That your boyfriend runs on _batterys_?"Anna butted in.

"_Promise_ not to tell anyone!"Emily pleaded.

"Okay!I promise already!Just _don't_ be _making out_ around me,okay?"

"You're the best,Anna!" Emily Hugged Anna.

"Hey!_What_ did I say about _hugging_?" Anna pushed Emily away."_Do not_ hug me unless _I'm sure_ you've taken a shower so I know you don't have any toxic sludge on you from that lab!"

"Okay!Sorry..." Emily sat back down next to Sonny.Anna walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Sonny said.He looked at Anna in the kitchen and then looked back at Emily with a confused look on his face.

"My sister...We don't really get along...She thinks I'm a geek and I find her a boy-crazy idiot..." Sonny could tell she was unhappy.

"Oh Sonny..." Emily wrapped her arms around his neck."We never get any time together.Somebody _always_ seems to interupt us..."

"_Like now_!" Anna walked into the room again.She was holding a bowl of popcorn and a soda can."_I'm_ going to watch a new movie I just bought..." she put her stuff down on theglass table in front of the couch."_Out!"_ Anna pointed toward the basement."Shoo,_freaks_ of _nature_!" she waved her hands at Emily and Sonny.

Emily pulled on Sonny's arms and they both ran off towards the basement.

Once they got to the bottom of the basement,they sat on Emily's bed.Emily wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck again."And now..." Emily kissed Sonny."...We're alone at last..." Emily kissed him again as Sonny wrapped his arms around Emily's waist again.

Suddenly,the phone next to where they were sitting rang.It was a Nokia cell phone with a pink plate and green buttons.The ring-tone played _Why Not _by Hilary Duff.

"UGH!" she whined as she got up to answer it.

"_Emily_!" screamed Vickie's voice over the phone."You _will not_ beleive who the princible wants to interview for a teaching job!"

"Who?Is it someone I know?" Emily said.

"You bet,girl!It's you!" Vickie said.She could tell she ran home,because she was breathing heavy on the phone.

"_Me_?I did'nt apply for that job!" Emily said.She wanted to get this conversation over-with so she could continue what she was doing.

"Yeah but I put in a good word for ya and told the princible how smart you are and he really wants to interview you!You gotta come,Emily!Having you teaching at my school would be _so_ awesome!" Vickie pleaded.

"How much does the job pay?"Emily sounded interested now.

"I don't know..._Come on_,girl!Do it for your friend Vickie,would ya?" Vickie pleaded some more.

"Okay,Vic.When is it?"Emily said impatiently.

"2:00 tomorrow at my school in the princables office.Thanks,Em!"Vickie cheered.Emily could tell Vickie was jumping.

"No problem..." Emily pressed the end botton on her cell phone.

"What was that?" Sonny asked.His eyes were at the phone and then on Emily's face.

"Nothin' much..." Emily put her cell phone back on the bed and walked aroundit until she was directly in front of Sonny,Who was still sitting on the bed."Now..." Emily pushed Sonny's hard,plastic chest with such force he fell onto his back on the bed.She climbed on top of him and ran her hands over his hard chest."Where were we?" Emily bent down until her chest was pressing his.Sonny saw a strange look in her eyes.She kissed him and then slid her tongue inside his mouth.

Sonny had no clue what she was doing...But he did enjoy it.

He slid his hands from Emily's chest to her waist.

They stayedon the beduntil an hour later,when Emily's mother opened the door to the basement."Honey!Time for dinner!Are you hungry?"She did'nt look inside.

Emily took her tongue out of Sonnys mouth and opened her eyes.She sat up with her knees on either side of Sonny."More hungry than ever..." she said as she slid her hands over Sonnys chest.He noticed her eyes were still lit up.

She got up and slid her finger down Sonny's chest one last time as she walked off slowly towards the door to the basement.

Sonny just stayed on his back on the bed,his mind still buzzing as he stared at the wall above him,thinking...

Emily saw Anna on the couch,watching a movie where Emily and Sonny were before sheran them off.

Anna noticed Emily looking at her.

"Well..." Anna took the remote and ejected the dvd and walked over to Emily."Did you have _fun_ with your new little _robot_?"

Emily walked past Anna with a big grin on her face."More than you could ever _imagine_..." she said as she walked to the dinner table for some cheesburgers and fries...


	10. Night air

Emily,Anna,her mom and dad were all at a round table.

"Emily..." her mom looked at her.She was a very young looking adult with brown hair cut above her shoulders.She had green eyes."You look...Older!" Her mom seemed confused.

"Well,I did this new fluid that alters my DNA in a way that speeds up my metabolism in order to mature me past my original state."Emily said quickly.

Everyone at the dinner table looked at Emily.

"Oh..."Emily smiled and thought for a second."Um...I've discovered a fluid that makes me 2 years older...I'm eighteen right now..." she said reaching for more fries.

"Honey..." said her father.He had blonde hair combed back."Altering your own DNA is not something that I'm comfortable with...Are you sure this is safe?" He said as she gobbled down her fries.He looked worried.

"Of course,Dad!" Emily said as she finished off her last fry."well,I have to go back down to the basement.Bye!" she got up and hurried to the basement.

"Bye,honey!" her mom yelled after her as she hurried down to the basement.

Sonny was sitting ona oldsofa that used to be in the living room before they got the black one in front of Stephanie the computer,now,watching tv that Stephanie the computer showed through the screen.Sonny saw Emily open the door.

"Hello,Emily." Sonny got up from the bed."How was dinner?"

"Good.I wish you could eat with us.That would be so cool!" Emily sat on the bed next to Sonny.

"My system clock just struck 11:00 PM,Emily."Sonny said.

"Oh well.Time for bed!" Emily went to the closet in the back of the basement.She came back with a pink nightie.

Sonny began to notice her tucking the bottom of her blue shirt under her arms."Would you like me to let you get dressed?" Sonny asked.

Emily took off her shirt and exposed the pink,lacy bra she had on underneath."It's okay,Sonny..." she said as she put the nightie over her head and it landed on her shoulders."I'm not shy around you.I trust you." she quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her faded jeans and slipped them down.She had on the nightie,so this was okay.

Emily walked up to Sonny.Half-way towards him,she grabbed the orange rubber band that held up her hair,causing her hair to fall down and land on her shoulders.Sonny noticed her hair was very long and slightly wavy.It fell onto her shoulders perfectly.Her skin was so bright when it was'nt hidden beneath long clothing or a labcoat.Her legs were shiny and smooth.They looked very flirty with her short,pink nightie.He noticed how women-like she looked evan though she was young.He than realized that she drank a fluid that made her two years older than what she really is.

"Sonny?" Emily said.She was right in front of him now."You keep staring at me...Are you checking me out or something?" Emily blinked.Sonny fond her eyes so pretty.She had long eyelashes.

"Yes." Sonny replied."I was.You're very pretty."

"Well,I guess I can't blame you...I did just get dressed in front of you!" Emily giggled."I'm sorry.I did'nt ask if you minded that or not." Emily blushed and looked Sonny in the eyes."Did you mind?"

"No.I did not mind.After the thing that happened on the bed I felt less shy around you,too." Sonny walked towards the bed Emily was already laying on.

"What was that call about?" Sonny asked as he got himself into the bed.

"Vickie told the princible at her school about me and he wants me to come and see him about a teaching job." Emily laid her head on her fluffy pillow."_Stephanie:Turn off all lights and shut down until alarm time!_"

All of the lights in the basement turned off and there was nothing but blackness in the room.The human-like eyes that were on the computer screen became a empty screen.

Emily could still see the glowing,blue-ish white brain in Sonnys head.She was looking hard at it,as if not able to beleive that a robot's in her bed.

She suddenly felt something cold and metal touch her leg.She was about to scream when she remembered what Sonny's hands felt like.She knew she had nothing to fear.

The hand withdrew and she heard some machinery work beside her.

"Did I frighten you?" a gentle,clear robotic voice rang in her ear."I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Emily looked at the light that was the back of Sonny's head.She wanted to feel the cold metal on her leg again,now that she knew what it was.

As if her thoughts were read,she felt a cold metal hand touch her leg again.She felt him move closer to her.His hand slid up her leg and past her hip,causing her nightgown hem to rise along with his hand.As she felt his hand caress the side of her waist,she could also feel his breath on her neck.She did'nt know robots evan had breath.

She felt another metal hand slip under the side of her that was laying on the bed.It wrapped around her waist while the other one wrapped around her waist on the other side.Sonny's arms formed a X on Emily's back.His hands gently gripped her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him until they were touching.

Emily felt hot plastic brush her cheek as her chin fell over his metal shoulder.

Emily opened her eyes and noticed her head was over Sonnys shoulder.She put her hands on the side of Sonny's plastic chest.It felt so strong and smooth.Like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She slid her hands up his back.Sonny pulled Emily evan closer to him until they were joined at every part.

Emily drifted to sleep slowly,thinking of the present moment.She looked inside the wires and things that were underneath Sonny's head.She was so amazed that something that had the same features as her cd walkman gave her so much pleasure that a human being could never compare to...


	11. The interview

Emily woke up slowly the following morning.She began to notice she was waking up to machinery parts wrapped around her,which confused her.She soon remembered the last few days and last night.

Suddenly the robot arms around her began to move."Good morning,Emily." Sonny lifted his head and opened his eyes."Did you have a good night?" Sonny ran his metal hands through her hair,which was still quite smooth concidering how long she'd been in bed.

Suddenly the door to her basement opened and she saw Vickie storm through the door."Emily!" she stormed down the steps really fast,as if every second was a waste.

She noticed Emily wrapped in Sonny's arms in the bed."I sure hope I'm not interuptin' somethin'..." she looked at Emily."Am I?"

"Of course not..." Emily slipped out of Sonny's arms."What is it?"

"It's almost two o'clock.I don't want you to be late!" Vickie said.

Emily looked at her computer,Stephanie."_Stephanie:Activate!"_

The computer did nothing.It did'nt do anything after Emily told it to shut down.

"What's going on with Stephanie?" Emily was sounding worried.She got up from her bed and banged her head on the screen."It was supossed to wake me up at ten o'clock." Emily looked back at Vickie.

"I don't know,but you have to get ready for the interview now!" Vickie ran up to Emily."Get dressed,girl!" Vickie shook Emily's shoulders.

"All right!I'm goin'!" Emily ran to her closet in the back of her basement.She came out holding a long grey skirt with a lacy white top.

"You're getting dressed in front of robocop?" Vickie seem surprised.

"Yes!And try to remember that his name is _Sonny!_" Emily smiled as she took off her nightie and exposed her pink bra again.

"Okay!I just like callin' him that 'cause it's funny..." Vickie covered her eyes."Hey,what kinda job is Sonny gonna get,anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Emily already had her skirt on and was fidling with the shirt.

"If this does'nt work out...What kinda job is he gonna get while you're at home?"

"What makes you think I'm gonna just stay at home?" Emily managed to get the shirt on.

"Oh,you must not dig the traditional way..." Vickie still had her eyes covered.

"I don't dig old traditions,Vic!" she looked around for a good pair of shoes.

"Oh,like _getting dressed in private _kinda traditions!" Vickie still had her hands over her eyes while Emily was in front of her fully dressed with grey strappy shoes.

"I'm ready,Vic!" Emily put her hands on her hips.

"Oh..." Vickie put her hands off her eyes."Okay!Let's go..."

Sonny decided to get some more sleep.Emily drove extra fast to Vickie's school.She really wanted this job.Now that she was 18 she wanted to behave 18...And get her own house for her and Sonny.That basement is really messy!And she's getting really annoyed at Anna and did'nt trust her to keep her secret for long...

"So,Vickie.Tell me how he got interested in hiring me and all that..." they were at another red light.

"Well,the old science teacher,Ms.Henwick,quit being a teacher for reasons unknown...She ain't really all there,you know!Really kooky!Anyway,Princable Lanner is really desperate for a sub or somethin' I'm hearin' around school,so I says to Lanner at lunch 'My friend is really perfect for the job,sir!'.He asked if telling him while he was eating was neccisary,and I says yes.I told him about you--leaving out the time machine and your new electronic boyfriend--and he says 'Okay,send her to my office at two o'clock on tuesday.Now get back to class or you'll get detention again!' and then I go to my class and then I called you as soon as I went home.By the way,you seemed busy when I called.What was goin' on?"

Emily told Vickie everything that happened between her and Sonny and about the reason she looks two years older.Vickie smiled and started laughing and threw her head back as the light turned green.the car drove towards the big building that was her school."Girl!I knew y'all would be gettin' freaky!So...Y'all thinkin' 'bout kids?" Vickie giggled.

"That's highly impossible,Vic!" Emily parked the car in front of the sidewalk that was laid out in front of the school."Show me were the princibles office is,Vic!I want to move away from Anna!" Emily said as she closed the car door and ran to the door of her future job.

Vickie led her to the princibles office.It was so clean,it kinda creeped her out.Mr.Lanner was tall and skinny with shiny,blonde hair and brown eyes.He looked like her dad only much older.

"Is this Emily,miss Hawthorn?" he motioned his hand towards Emily.His voice was gentler than she thought it would be.

"Yes,sir!" Vickie said.

"Good...Now get to class.You'll be late!Off you go,Miss Hawthorn!" he seemed to be really bossy.But his personallity seemed to change once Vickie left the room.

"So...Emily..." Mr.Lanner leaned forward onto his desk so he could have a closer look at Emily."Tell me.Do you have any previous encounters with teaching students?"

"Well...I tought a cave--uh--younger student how to read some time ago..._Long_ time ago!" Emily smiled."I also help Vickie with her homework when she comes to my lab quite often..."

"You have a _lab_?" Mr.Lanner looked hard at Emily."A cute blonde young lady like you with such a peppy personallity has a _lab_?"

"Yeah.I'm a inventor.I also have a degree from Harverd..." Emily smiled evan wider.She was really convinced the job was hers.

"Hmm...Well,Ms.Emily..." he got off his seat and outreached his hand."Welcome to Sunshine drive High school!You seem well enough for this job.."

Emily shook his hand."Thank you very much,Mr.Lanner!When do I start?"

"Now." he went back to his bossy self again."You start teaching now.Go to the classroom left of my office and get started on the subject I've writtin down on the chalkbaord.Good day!" Mr.Lanner sat back down and got on his laptop that laid on his desk while Emily hurried off to do her first lesson...


	12. Time for time travel!

Emily was pretty well in school.The students seemed to not have a clue what she was talking about at first,so she made it really simple.

After school was over,Emily drove Vickie back home so they could both tell Sonny the great news.

Emily ran in seconds before Vickie got through the door.Emily ran over to her computer,where Sonny was trying to work with it.

"_Stephanie:Activate_!" Sonny said firmly to the huge,lifeless computer.It did nothing.

Sonny turned to Emily."I've tried all I could to get her to turn on.She may be broken." Sonny had a disapointed look on his face.

"My inventions never _break_!" Emily walked over to the right side of the huge computer,where a small door was.She opened it.

There were wires everywhere.Most of them were broken.

Emily looked inside the door with shock and anger in her face."Someone Smashed it!They just..." Emily picked up one of the wires that was broken off."Tore it apart!"

"But who?" Vickie said."No one I know knows how to work that thing!And who would try to destroy it?" Vickie looked at Emily,who was putting chopped up wires on the same table Emily and Sonny were at when they first fell in love."Who would hate you that much and know how to get into your computer?We don't know _anyone_ like that..." Vickie looked at Emily and walked over to her as she got a screw driver and went back to the door she got the wires from.

"I can fix it.It'll only take a few minutes..." Emily looked both releived yet worried as she put her screw driver inside the door and put wires back into it.She went over to her closet into the back of the basement and came out with a red tool chest.She took out more tools and got to work on her computer.

Vickie went up the stars and into the living room,where Emily's older sister Anna sat on the big,black leather sofa where Emily and Sonny had their first kiss.

"Yo Ann?" Vickie said in a tough,thug-like voice.She was'nt good at acting like a thug.She was the preppy type.

Anna looked at Vickie and rolled her eyes."What do _you_ want?Should'nt you be somewhere with my geeky sister messing up her inventions or something?" Anna said with an attitude.

Vickie sat next to Anna on the sofa and looked her straight in the eyes.She lifted one of her brows as she said "Em's computer seems to be _broken_..." Vickie got closer to Anna's face and widened her eyes."Do you know anything about this?Do you know who destroyed the loveable computer known as _Stephanie_?"

Anna got up quickly and screamed."Get away from me you _freak_!Go _play_ with Emily!" Anna walked to the kitchen.

"I see _someone's _got somethin' to _hide_!" Vickie got up after her."You have ran away from a questioning concerning Emily's broken computer because _you did it_!"

"I'm running away because I could care _less_ about her stupid inventions and her problems!" Anna turned to face Vickie."Now go _bother_ Emily!"

"Oh you're on the suspect list _now_,buddy!" Vickie walked back to the basement stairs and down to the lab,where Emily was just now shutting the door to her computer.

"Ok." Emily walked in front off the computer screen next to Sonny."_Stephanie:Activate_!"

The screen turned on and a pink backround apeared.Two black horizontal lines apeared on the screen.They turned into opening green human-like eyes on the screen."_Hello,Emily_." said the computer's female voice as it came on.

"_Stephanie:Tell me who messed with your wiring!" _Emily commanded.

"_Unknown:Suspect was masked_." Stephanie the computer replied.Her eyes blinked once.

"I think I know who did it!" Vickie walked toward Emily."You're sister!" she pointed up the stairs."She just escaped a questioning,that means she's gotta be guilty!"

Emily turned to Vickie."Vickie,Anna did'nt do it!" She went over to a car covered in a silver sheet."She'd be too worried about getting one of her nails broken." she said as she removed the sheet and reveiled a futuristic looking sports car that looked like the time machine from the _Back to the Future _only more clean.

"We are going to witness what happened _personally!" _she turned to Vickie."We're going to the moment it happened!"


	13. Giggling Insanity

"Yay!" Vickie jumped up and punched the air above her."We're doing more time travel!" she ran to the car and Emily opened the door to the back seat.

Sonny looked at the time machine and looked at Emily."We are going to travel through time?" Sonny said,looking slightly confused.

"Yeah!I shoulda thought of this before!" Emily opened the passenger side."Come on!You're comin',too!" Emily walked over to the drivers side and got in.

Sonny got in and closed the door.Emily got in the drivers seat and closed the door along with him.Emily pushed a red botton that was in place of the ignition and the screen where the stearing wheel should be turned on.

"_Stephanie:Take us to the moment you were broken into_!" Emily comanded the green human-like eyes upon the pink backround.The car started towards the wallten yards away from where they were.Sonny's eyes opened wide as full circles while Vickie yelled "Weeeee!" and Emily just sat there as if the car was'nt moving at all.

A few yards from the wall on the other side of the basement the front of the car began to glow as the car vanished a few inches from the wall where it would have crashed.It reapeared in the back yard of Emily's house.It stopped as soon as it passed through the wall of her lab completely.

Emily walked out after the car doors opened themselves."_Cammand completed_!" the car said as Vickie and Sonny walked out of the open doors and the pink screen turned off along with the eyes.

"Ok.We're here!" Emily walked toward the house."Now let's get into the lab and find out who messed with my computer..."

Emily went through the back door that led into the kitchen.It was 2:30 AM.Emily's parents are more than likely in bed right now.

Emily led Vickie and Sonny through the kitchen,living room,and to the door that led to her lab."Don't make any noise!" Emily turned to them when they reached the door."We cannot be seen!" Emily opened the door and they all walked down the stairs.Emily saw her bed lying next to her soon-to-be-distroyed computer.She saw Sonny with his arms around a very familiar looking blonde girl in a pink nightie.They were both asleep and looked like they would never wake up.

Emily looked at Sonny from the present,who was next to her looking at their asleep selves on the bed.Sonny turned his head toward Emily and smiled.Emily returned the smile and turned to Vickie."We have to find a place to hide!" Emily wispered.Vickie looked around and she ran toward the bottom of the stairs,careful not to stomp on them.She ran underneath them as Emily and Sonny followed slowly.There was a gap were they could all hide under the stairs that Emily never noticed before.

Vickie ran under the stairs followed by Sonny and then Emily."Good idea,Vickie!" Emily wispered and smiled."Were is that computer-destroyer!"

Suddenly the basement door opened.They heard high-heels stomp down the stairs slowly.The stomps got closer and closer to their head and then the stranger in high-heels apeared in front of the computer.

It was impossible to figure out who it was.The person wore a black tight suit that covered her whole body.She held an ax as she walked slowly and calmly towards the computer.She evan more camly went to the right side of it.She opened the door where the wires were tidy and in their right places.She suddenly slammed her ax to the wires like mad,tearing them apart with every swing.She was no longer acting calm,nor moving slowly.She slammed her ax to the side of the huge computer and laughed as she did.She laughed like she just saw something hilarious on tv.The combination of her ax and her wicked laughing should have woken Emily and Sonny in this time from their sleep,but they just laid there,lifeless.

She stopped slamming her ax slowly and closed the door in her calm,slow manner once again.She walked to the stairs slowly,and began to laugh her sweet,yet horrifying laugh as she walked back up the stairs and stopped in front of the door for a moment to clear her throat.She calmed down and opened the door.She walked through it and as soon as it closed Vickie said aloud "Girl she is _crazy_!"

Sonny and Emily were walking to the backyard outside of the back door.They were followed by Vickie.

"Who _was_ that?" Emily said to Sonny."Who would do that?She's..._Insane_!" Emily knocked on the door of the time machine that brought them here and the lights turned on at once."Hello,Emily!" Stephanie's voice replied.

"_Home time_!" Emily commanded the talking time machine.The time machine did the same thing it did before,leading them right back to the same place it was in the present.They got out and they were once again in their lab.

"That was _fun_..." Vickie said."I say that was Anna and I'm going home.I'm tired.Bye,Em.Bye,robocop!" she waved to both Sonny and Emily and walked up the same stairs they were hiding under from a insane girl with an ax at 2:30 in the morning just a few minutes ago.The room was lit this time.

"I'm tired,too,Sonny!" Emily went to the closet and came out with her pink nightie.She put it on in the middle of the room once again but Sonny did'nt seem surprised by it this time.

Emily looked at her computer,which was fully on because she had fixed it.She noticed something different about it...Something that she did'nt see before.

"Sonny..." Emily looked worried,now."I think that crazy girl came back here after we left..." she said as she stared at the spot under the dvd slot that was in the new DVD player.

The laser that projected Sonny the solid hologram was gone.A stub was all that was to be fond where it used to be.

Sonny was going to completely disapear.


	14. Unsolid Goodbye

"Sonny!" Emily ran over to him."If we don't restore that laser,you're going to slowly disapear!" Emily had worry all over her face.

"I don't quite understand what is going to happen to me!" Sonny said.

"Sonny,that laser is what keeps you going.You're solid because the walls reflect you in a way that makes you solid and touchable.The walls are obviously still reflecting you so that's why you're still here.But if we don't get the laser back,then you'll start to skip,become unsolid,and start to disapear!" Emily yelled."Unless I upload you back into my computer,you'll just vanish.But it'll take me six monthes to make another laser,and evan longer to install it!" Emily said,almost in tears."And after all of that,I don't know how I'm gonna get you through the laser again!It's either let you completely vanish,or lock you away in my computer forever!" Emily grabbed Sonny and put her arms around him tightly."I don't want to lose you,but I can't lock you away from me,neither!" Emily cried.This was the most emotional Sonny had ever seen her.

"Can't you just upload me from the movie again?" Sonny said softly to Emily as tears went down her cheek.

"But it won't be the same!You were the one I spent the best days of my life with!" Emily lifted her head off of his shoulder and touched his nose with hers."No one can replace you..." Emily opened her eyes and looked into Sonny's,which only made more tears come out.

"You must upload me back into Stephanie." Sonny said gently to Emily as he put his fingers through her hair."I'd rather be trapped inside a PC,remembering what used to be..." Sonny put his hand on her cheek as tears dropped down."Then to disapear,and never think of you again." Sonny closed his eyes and pulled Emily's face gently toward his.His kiss made Emily stop crying.His plastic lips seemed to have chased away her pain.She evan forgot what was about to happen for a moment.She than remembered after Sonny lifted his head away but knew there was nothing she could do.He wanted to be put inside the computer...And she was going to do just that.She was going to lock her one and only love away from her life because it was what he wanted.She can never say no to him.

"Okay..." Emily sounded more steady now."Let's do it." she said as she picked up the phone to call Vickie.She needed someone to help her get through this,and more than likely Anna was'nt going to do it.

Vickie arived in her blue-sky with clouds PJ's and her hair messed up.She had white bunny slippers on.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" Emily hugged her.Vickie hugged her back."Anything for you,girl!" she yawned.

Suddenly they both heard a sound coming from Sonny that sounded like a scratched up cd playing.Emily looked at Sonny,who was vanishing and reapearing in every second.He was skipping.

"you're skipping.It's time to do this...Before it's too late!" Emily ran to her computer.There was a door that was clear enough to see what was inside,though it was blurry.She opened it and Sonny began to walk towards it.Sonny was a few inches from the closet on the left side of her computer when he felt Emily grab his arm.

"One last kiss?" Sonny turned to Emily,who nodded.He could tell she could'nt talk by how she was clenching her lips together,trying not to cry.She kissed him gently,only to pass through him two seconds later.He was becoming unsolid.He was like a regular hologram now.

"I must go inside Stephanie before I vanish,Emily." he looked into her eyes,then turned to the door in the computer and went inside.Emily closed the door between them.

"_Stephanie_:" Emily's voice was shaking."_Upload item_!"

"_Uploading..."_ A female voice said as her and Vickie saw something glow bright white inside the door.The light lessoned and Sonny was gone.

"_Item uploaded_!" said the computer as a folder apeared on the screen under the green eyes.It had Solid Hologram under it.Emily put her finger on the screen where the folder was displayed and said "_Music file_!" as she did.The folder disapeared and the computer said "_File 'Solid Hologram' saved to 'my music' succesfully!"_

Emily finally turned around and hugged Vickie tighter than she had ever did as held back tears streamed down her face."Oh,Vickie!" she said in her most unsteady voice."_I'm never going to see him again!"_

"It's okay,girl..." Vickie sounded like she was about to cry,too."I'm here for you...Everything's gonna be fine..." she said as tears began to stream down her face,too...


	15. We Belong Together

Emily let Vickie go back to bed at 1:00 in the morning.Emily still needed her,but she needed to get some sleep.She noticed she did'nt really get _any_ sleep this week...

She went to sleep crying.When she finally got to sleep,she dreamt of Sonny all night.She dreamt of their first moments together.The eye-contact in the lab...the arms around her waist at the table...The time they watched _Pirates of the Caribbean _on that couch..._Their first kiss!_

Emily woke up really late.It was saturday,so she did'nt need to go to school for her teaching job.She did'nt want it anymore,though...Life was worthless to her now.Sonny was her life...And he's trapped inside her computer forever.

She woke up surprised to not find any hard,plastic arms around her waist,or any metal fingers swimming through her hair.It took her only a few seconds to realize why this was...

She got up slowly,never took off her nightie,and laid on the couch.thirty minutes later,She heard the door to her basement open.

"Em?" Vickie's voice rang down the stairs."I got you somethin'..." Vickie ran down the stairs and sat on the couch as Emily forced herself to sit up.

"I bought you this..." she handed her a newly wrapped cd.She saw a woman in a golden dress with her hair all over the place.It was the new cd by Mariah Carey,_TheEmancipation of Mimi_.

"I have a copy of it in my room,and it always helped me when I felt sad,so I got you a copy.Track two is a song you can relate to at the moment." Vickie smiled.

Vickie left after she hugged Emily.She was going to the beach with her family.She asked her if she wanted to go,but she said she did'nt think she could go anywhere ever again.

She got up toward the computer her true love was trapped inside...

White...Bright white was all Sonny could see._Where am I?_ he asked himself.He could only remember walking into the door.He could still see Emily through the door in his mind.The last thing he remembered was Emily's eyes...He saw tears forming in her eyes before his vision was gone and all he saw was bright white.It never went away.He still was lying in nothinness,surounded by only his thoughts.

He remembered Emily.Her sweet face.Her bright smile.Her long,golden hair.The brown eyes that always seemed to get lost in his.Her lips...They were so soft when pressed on his...No matter what,she always made him feel like a human being when she kissed him...He felt so dead when he thought of how he would never kiss her again.But he was grateful for the memories.

Outside of the computer,Emily was now putting her new Mariah Carey cd in the slot that _I,robot _was once put in.

Sonny saw something silver and huge float over his head.It looked like..._The bottom of a cd!_

He than realized he was inside Emily's music file.The silver wall above him began to spin and he felt music move through the strange place he was in...He did'nt hear it.He _felt _it.

Emily sat back on the old couch that was in front of Stephanie...Which she was thinking of calling _Sonny's prison cell_ now.

"_Track two_!" Emily yelled at the computer as she laid down on the couch on her side,never again wanting to get up.

Sonny felt the gentle wind that reminded him of a piano as Emily heard the piano through her speakers.The piano turned into a bass note as Sonny felt the white room he was in bounce.He closed his eyes and became one with the music as Emily stared ahead as Mariah sang to her.

"_I did'nt mean it when I said I did'nt love you so._

_I shoulda held on tight_

_I never should have let you go."_

_Why did this have to happen?_she thought as the bass of her new cd comforted her._Why did I have to lose the one thing that made me feel love stronger that ever?_

"_I did'nt know nothin'_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself!"_

Emily remembered when Vickie saw her and Sonny that one night at the table.She did'nt want to face the fact that she was in love with a robot.She did'nt remember how,but Vickie helped her realize it and that it was okay.Vickie has helped her so much through her life.She did'nt see it before.

_"I could'nt have fathomed_

_I would ever be without your love._

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here_

_Beside myself."_

Emily could have never thought of her life without Sonny after the moment she first looked into his eyes.She really never imagined it ending like this.

_"Guess I did'nt know you_

_Guess I did'nt know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt!"_

Emily looked at the table where Sonny first touched Emily and she was never the same after that.

_"The feeling that I'm feeling _

_Now that I don't hear your voice!"_

Emily remembered the dream she had where Sonny wispered 'I never will' in her ear when she begged him to never let go of her again.She would never hear him wisper in her ear with his unique,soothing machinery voice.

_"Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_'cause I don't have a choice."_

Emily then remembered his cold,metal hands touching her in the late night.And she also remembered his kissing.She will never forget her feelings when they had their first kiss in the living room.She never felt lips like his before.

_"Oh what I would'nt give_

_To have you lying by my side _

_Right here_

_'Cause baby..."_

Sonny was remembering these same memeries as he felt the music through his lonely,white room.

_"When you left_

_I lost a part of me._

_It's still so hard to beleive_

_Come back baby please 'cause _

_We belong together!"_

Emily knew she had to get him back out here...but how could she do that!

_"Who else am I gonna lean on _

_when the times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up?"_

Sonny always made her feel better just by talking to her and being around her.Now who would do this?_Anna_?

_"Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby,baby_

_We belong together!"_

Would Emily ever fall in love again?Would there posibly be anyone who could add up to her first love?

_"I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind!"_

Emily had reams about Sonny all night.They seemed like nightmares to her,now.

_"Bobby Womack's on the radio _

_Singing to me "If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute_

_This is too deep(Too deep)"_

That's what Emily was thinking of this song as she began to feel like crying again.

_"I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break_

_And then I hear 'Baby face'!_

Emily gripped her pillow hard as she felt it getting wet under her eyes.

_"I only think of you_

_And it's breakin' my heart!"_

Emily felt like she would never be happy again.

_"I'm tryin' to keep it together,_

_But I'm falling apart!"_

_Took the words out of my mouth,Mariah!_She thought to herself.

_"I'm feeling all out of my element_

_Throwin' things,cryin',_

_Tryin' to figure out where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't evan half of what I'm feelin' inside_

_I need you_

_Need you back in my life,baby!"_

Emily felt so close to the music now she began to move her lips along with it.

_"When you left I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to beleive!_

_Come back baby please 'cause _

_We belong together!_

_Who else am I gonna lean on when the times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_Oh baby,baby_

_We belong together!"_

Emily stopped moving her lips when she saw robot parts that looked exacly like a real ns-5.She built that because she was bored a few monthes ago 'cause she loved the look of them.But she did'nt know what to do with it afterward so she just put it there.

She thought about the cd burner she installed shortly after that.She also remembered some long wires she had in her closet.Then she wondered why she was remembering these things all of the sudden.

Then an idea dawned upon her.She was no longer feeling the need to not go on anymore.She felt almost as happy as she did when her parents let her use the basement as her lab.

She ran over to the robot she made that looked just like Sonny and laid it on a table next to her computer.

"_When you left I lost a part of me!_

_It's still so hard to beleive!_

_Come back baby please 'cause_

_We belong together!"_

She ran to her closet and got out her tool box and the wires she remembered.

_"Who else am I gonna lean on when the times get rough!_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up!_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better!_

_Oh baby,baby_

_We belong together!"_

"We do belong together,Mariah!" Emily said to herself as she opened her tool box and straightened the ns-5 look-alike on the metal table."And we will be together if my plan pulls through!" she said as she opened the robots head the wayCalvin did in the movie and put wires inside...


	16. Shanahs Problem

Vickie and Shanah were walking to Emily's basement in swimsuits with their hair in ponytails.Vickie wore a full purple one,while Shanah had on a yellow two-peice bikini.

"Now Shanah..." Vickie had her hand on the knob."I told you what happened.She just lost something near and dear to her.She's been depressed all day.So be prepared...She may not evan want to talk to us because of her depression..."

Suddenly Emily opened the door and ran out to give Vickie a big hug.She had her hair up in a ponytail,too.She had on her labcoat outfit.It was a white version of the one Dr.Calvin had on when she showed Del the tour of USR in the movie _I,robot_.Her face was really bright and she came out with a big smile on her face.

"Vickie!" Emily screamed."I just discovered a salution to my problem!It's one of the best things that ever happened to me!" she said as she ran back down to her ns-5 look-alike on her table,which had wires inside it's head linked to a black cd.She put the black cd inside the slot she put her new Mariah Carey cd in a while ago.The wires linked to it went inside along with the cd.There were now wires linking from the inside of the cd slot to the robot on the table a few yards away.The pink screen had the green eyes on the upper area of it.A large zero was under the eyes that ran across the screen.

"Select files to be copied to device,please!" the computer said in it's female voice.

"Em...What's going on?" Vickie ran down to where Emily was.She turned to Vickie and explained her plan as simply as she could.

"This.." she pointed to the cd slot,where the black see-through disk was in."Is'nt a cd-R.It's a black disk I've created that is connected to these wires..." she ran her finger along the long,skiny black wires connected to the ns-5's head."Which is linked..." she put her finger on the robots head,where the wires were in."To this ns-5 that I made."

She went back to the computer and pointed at the screen."This computer is going to burn a file onto that cd..." she pointed to the slot with wires inside."Which is going to be harnessed through these wires..." she ran her finger along the wires again."And put into this ns-5!" she put her hand on the lifeless robot on the table.

"What file is it going to be?" Vickie looked at the screen.

"One entitled..." Emily went to the keyboard under the screen"_Solid-Hologram_!" she said to the computer screen.

Sonny felt the white room he was in move.It was moved on top of a big,black ground.

"_File 'Solid hologram' converted_." said the computer.

"_Stephanie:Copy file to device_!" she said firmly to the screen.

The floor to the white room Sonny was in seemed to slit under his feet,causing him to land two feet below him onto a flat,shiny,black see-through ground.The ground below him began to rotate clockwise really fast.But instead of his feet moving with it,it looked like his metal feet began to glow on the black ground.He felt himself move slowly downward,a inch a minute.

The wires began to shake slightly as a faint roaring sound came from the computer.Vickie's eyes went from the wires to the robot on the table,then back again.She did this two more times and her eyes widened."I get it now!" Vickie started jumping."Em,you're a genius!"

"I know!" Emily screamed as they both took eachother's hands and started jumping and spinning.Shanah looked hard at the computer for some reason.

"Well,I gotta go get dressed!" Shanah smiled.She went up the stairs and out quickly.Emily and Vickie stopped what they were doing.

"I still don't like her." Emily looked up the stairs and then back at Vickie."Something about her just scares me!"

One hour had passed.She sat next to the lifeless robot on the metal table.She did'nt eat anything yet.She was'nt going to do one single thing until the love of her life was alive again and he held her once again.

Sonny was at waist level through the black ground now.He was moving down into the spinning black circle so slowly.A glowing ring of light was aroung the area he was sinking into._What is this thing doing to me?_ he thought to himself.He felt his legs were on one of Emily's metal tables.He could'nt move them,though.

90 percentwas the number on the screen that was in place of the zero that was there an hour ago.Vickie went home to have dinner with her family.Emily's mom was about to come into the basement when Vikie went past her and told her Emily was'nt hungry yet.Vickie knew she could'nt be seen while she was uploading her own future husband!

Emily looked at the face of her robot.It looked just like a real ns-5.She added blue eyes to it when she finished building it.She was so glad she did.

She looked hard at every feature of the robots face.He looked so peaceful.She hoped that her plan would work.She was sure it would.

She put her hands on the hard,plastic shell that was his chest.It reminded her of the night they were together.She would have never guessed that her future self would see them together in a few hours when that happened.

Suddenly the door to the basement opened.She loooked up and saw Shanah again.She was in jeans with a pink half-top.Her hair was down and she had her hands behind her back.She never removed them from behind her back for some reason.

"I was hoping you would eccept my deepest apoligies..." She walked down the stairs and up to Emily,hands still behind her back."About the first day we met." she smiled like no one Emily'd ever seen before.She still seemed a bit of a fake to her,though.There was just something about her she did'nt like..."

"Sure!" Emily said.Sonny would be back again.And since she seemed scared of him,she figured he would cause her to run out again.Until then she would just let her stay.

"Can you close the door?I'd feel more secure in here if it was closed." she smiled.She had such an sweet face.

Emily walked up the stairs and closed the door.She locked it,too."Happy now?" she said as she walked back down to the robot that was going to be a copy of her boyfriend.

92 percent.

Shanah noticed the eyes on the screen of her computer."I see you fixed it!" she said as she stared at it.The eyes on the computer turned their gaze to her.They blinked and then squinted.

Emily noticed the eyes were fixed on Shanah for some reason."The eyes have never acted like that before..." Emily turned her head back to her robot._It's nothing_,she thought.

Shanah stared back at the eyes for a few more seconds,and then turned her head to Emily."I'm so sorry about your robot boyfriend..." she looked a bit over-sincire to Emily.

"I'm working on bringing him back..." Emily said.She walked over to the front of her computer because Shanah was in the way.She looked at the screen.95 percent.

Shanahs hands were still behind her back."Do you remember the science fair you went to when you were eight?"

Emily looked at her with great surprise."How do you know about that?I have'nt evan told Vickie about that!" Emily looked at her really hard now.

"There was a girl there who worked very hard on a cloning machine." Shanah seemed to be smiling more than ever,now."She tried to clone her dog,but ended up burning all of the hair off of it.It happened in front of the judges!" she said,a disturbing looking smile on her face.

Emily remembered the young blonde girl.She hade the sweetest face.Her eyes were bright blue.She was the cutest thing!

She tried to clone her dog,but after her invention was done trying to,her one dog came out without any of it's fur.Emily loved animals,so this was a really sad memory.

The judges gave Emily the 1st place ribbon,while the girl won nothing.Emily made a cloning machine,too.Only see put Vickie's dog inside.Two dogs came out.

Emily walked over to the girl."I can fix your cloning machine for you!" she said with a smile.

The girl gave her a cold,scary look that was so diferent from her normal,happy look of a eight year old.She ran away from Emily,crying loudly.

This memory pained Emily.She felt so bad for her.

"What about that girl?And how do you know about that?Did you know her?" Emily said to Shanah.

Shanah removed her hands from behind her back."Yes,Emily!" she smiled brightly with her eyes wide open.She held a fimiliar looking ax in her hands."That girl was _me_!"


	17. Solid Hologram successfully uploaded

Sonny was down to his shoulders,now.The black hole kept spinning.He felt his whole body on the table,now.He could hear everything that was happening in the outside world now.

Emily looked hard at the ax,and then she lowered her eyebrows at Shanah."It was _you_!" she said,her heart pulsing.She was so scared she backed up towards the wall her time machine went through a few hours ago."_You_ distroyed my computer!"

"Yes I did!" she still smiled."But..." she started to laugh the same cute,yet disturbing giggle she did when she chopped up the wires inside Stephanie."I don't know why I did'nt think you could fix that thing up again!After all..." she walked toward Emily as she back tracked slowly."You can do _anything_!" she lifted her ax slightly.

"Shanah..." Emily widened her eyes as she looked into hers,no longer cute or sincere.But filled with rage."I offered to fix it for you,but you ran away!Wha--what was I supposed to do?" Emily looked like she was about to cry from fear.

"You did'nt deserve that ribbon,Emily..." she walked ever closer while Emily backed away."_I_ was the one that stayed up past her bedtime for three days straight while her _mommy_ was'nt looking._I_ was the one that burnt myself trying to _work_ that thing..."

Shanah lifted her ax over her head and slammed it down on one of Emily's metal tables,missing her by an inch as she dogded to the right.Shanah lifted it again as she walked after her again.

"_I was the one that suffered while you only partly tried to work that thing with wonderful results_!" she yelled as Emily kept backing up toward a corner in the basement.

"You know..." she said as she looked at the screen one last time to only see 97 percent on it."You're only _proving_ my 'she's insane' theory!"

"_After_ I kill you..." she continued as she slowly trapped Emily in a corner."I'm going to tell that science expirment you call a _boyfriend_ that you killed _yourself_,and that your last words were to tell him that he's _mine_,now.I'm going to convince everyone that you killed yourself with an ax while I was in the room,making everyone love me.And that _Vickie_ girl that I only liked because she knew you will be next!You'll be dead,and _I'll_ make sure..." Shanah lifted her ax above Emily's head as tears of fear went down her cheeks."That _no one _knows _why_!"

Emily pushed her head against the corner she was trapped in.She was waiting for the ax to collide with her head when she heard it hit something metal above her head.

She opened her eyes and saw the same robot she made a few monthes ago.It was right behind Shanah,it's hand grabbing the ax right above her head.

"_I'll_ take that!" came Sonny's voice from the robots mouth.It was just like Sonny was in the movie.

The robot took the ax that he grabbed at just the right time and held it by his side.Sonny gave Shanah a serious look with a smile."I have to agree with my dear Emily when it comes to her veiws on your sanity!" Sonny said as he took Shanah's arms and held her wrists together behind her back.Shanah wrenched as hard as she could,but the strength of the hard robot could'nt be broken.

Emily got up from her place at the corner.She stared at the robot for a moment.It looked back at her,deep into her eyes."I told you I would never let go of you..." the robot,still with wires in his head,attached to a black cd on the ground,pushed Shanah so hard she fell to the ground as he still looked at Emily,who was breathing heavily with her hands still on the wall she was trapped in a minute ago.Shanah was so shocked and scared of the huge robot,she just laid down on the ground,shaking.

Emily looked hard at the robot,who was walking toward her.He put his metal fingers,hard enough to peirce through brick walls,through her hair gently.Without thinking,Emily wrapped her arms around the robots head tightly and kissed his plastic lips without warning.Emily felt the swirling white orb under his plasic head as she ran her hands over it.The robot wrapped his arms around Emily as she seperated her head from his.Emily looked deep into the robots eyes,as if unable to beleive her plan actually worked.

The robot closed its eyes as Emily breathed on his hard,plastic skin."I never thought I'd be with you again..." Sonny's voice said through the robot's mouth."To feel your breath again!" The robot opened his eyes.He saw Emily still crying.

"Why are you crying?" he said.Emily looked at the robot."I'm so glad to have you back,Sonny!" she kissed him on his plastic lips,tears of joy spilling from her eyes,as Shanah lays on the floor,shuddering,and eyes twitching as she stared ahead at the screen of Stephanie,a 100 percent in place of the 97 with File 'Solid Hologram' successfully copied under the green human-like eyes staring at Shanah still...


	18. Interesting Week

Suddenly the basement door opened and they both turned their attention to the door.Vickie came running down.

"Emily!" she said as she ran down to where they were standing."I thought for _sure_ she'd kill you!"

"You _knew_ about this!" Emily widened her eyes."Why did'nt you do something?"

"I would have but Shanah tied me to my bed after she told me!I just now got out 'cause my parents ckecked up on me." Vickie was breathing hard."I thought for sure you'd be dead by now!Em,I had no clue she was like that!"

"It's okay.Neither did I.Sonny..." Emily pulled on his metal hand,making the rest of his plastic shelled arm straighten."Is the reason why I'm alive right now!" she looked into his eyes again.Sonny smiled...She was so happy she could see him smile again.

Vickie looked at Sonny,the empty metal table next to the computer,and back at Sonny again,seeing the skinny black wires coming out of his head."Girl,you got 'im back!" Vickie hugged Sonny.Sonny wrapped his arms around Vickie in a friendly way.Vickie removed her arms and ran over to Emily again."Tell me what happened!" Vickie smiled.She started jumping."Tell me!tell me!tell me!"

Emily pushed her shoulders down so she would stop jumping and told her everything that happened.Then Sonny told her everything he expirienced inside the computer.

"Wow!" Vickie loooked at the both of them."Y'all have been through alot the past week!" she laughed.

Emily kissed Sonny's plastic cheek."It was worth it!" said Emily.

Suddenly a hispanic female cop with a gun went to the stairs along with Emily's mother."Can you explain why this officer is looking for a girl named Stephanie?" she said to Emily.

"_I am Stephanie_!" a female voice came from the screen with green human-like eyes upon pink.

The cop looked at the screen."That's the voice that called the station." she walked over to Emily and Sonny."We got a call from..." she looked at the robot that stood next to Emily like a real human,and then continued to Emily"We got a call from that computer about a minor trying to commit murder?"

Emily,Vickie,and Sonny all pointed at the blonde teen girl curled on the floor.

The police woman looked at her and then looked at Emily."_This_ girl tried to kill you?" she pointed to the helpless girl shuddering on the floor.

Emily looked at Shanah and then to the police woman."I can tell you she was _not_ like that when she almost hit me with her ax!" she took the hand of Sonny that was holding the ax he grabbed from Emily at the right moment.

The police woman looked at the ax and then to Shanah still shuddering on the ground."I'm gonna need proof,young lady!" she said to Emily.

"_I have recorded Shanah trying to murder Emily_!" Emily's computer said suddenly.The eyes on the screen blinked and then showed the whole basement.Shanah was holding the ax over Emily's head and then slammed it down upon the metal table as Emily dodged it.Stephanie stopped playing the video of what Shanah did when it showed Sonny grabbing the ax from her.

The police woman looked at Shanah and then to Emily."That's one good computer you got there,Miss Emily!" she smiled as she got shanah to her feet and took her up the stairs.Emily followed with Sonny behind as they saw Shanah be put in a police car and driven away.Shanah was still shaking as the car drove away.Emily hoped she would see a theropist soon.

Emily and Sonny went back into the basement.Emily's mother was still there,talking to Vickie.

"What're you guys talking about?" Emily asked.

"Vickie was telling me what Shanah was doing here and why _she..."_ She Pointed toVickie"Was'nt here!" Emily's mom hugged Emily."I'm so sorry you had to go through that..." she looked at Sonny after she stoped hugging her."That's one of you best projects yet,Emily!" she smiled at the robot.

"Oh..Yeah!" she looked at Sonny and then back at her mom."Yeah,he-it's a thing I'm going to use at my new job." Emily smiled."You know,my new teacher job?"

"Oh,yes!" she looked at Sonny one last time as she walked back up the stairs."He's a handsome looking robot..." she said as she walked into the living room.

"Wow!" Vickie said as she looked out the door Emily's mother walked out of."We have all,indeed,expirienced a very interesting week!" She turned her head back to Emily and Sonny,who were now kissing with eachothers arms around eachother.

"Girl..." Vickie looked at them with a smile on her face."He ain't evan been here for ten minutes and already y'all're gettin freaky again!"


	19. Pooky

Emily was now on the old couch in front of the pink screened computer with green eyes.It was showing a tv show on television._Beyond Beleif:Fact or Fiction_.Emily loved that show.

Sonny just came back down from the kitchen.He was helping Emily's mother with the dishes.

"Hey,pooky!" Emily got up at once when she heard his moving parts coming down the stairs.She ran up the stairs as Sonny got half-way down them.

"What does 'pooky' mean?" he said as Emily took his metal hands and they walked back down together.

"That's your petname,pooky!" she said as they got off the last stair and headed toward the old couch."It's what couples do!They give eachother cute little petnames and do fruity stuff like that!" she said as they sat on the couch.

"I do not know what to call you!" Sonny said as he put his arm around Emily.Emily put her arms around Sonny's plastic shell of a chest andhugged it."You can call me anything,pooky!" she kissed his white,plastic cheek.

_"How did you do this?You don't evan know your own alphabet!"_ A woman held a peice of paper that a little girl drew on.Within the other things she drew on it she wrote _help mommy _on it.

"What is this?" Sonny asked Emily asthey stared at the screen.

"This is a show where they tell you stories and you have to guess if any of them really happened or not in real life!" Emily got evan closer to Sonny."I love this show!"

"I think it's true!" Sonny looked back at the screen."It would be nice if it was."

Suddenly the door above them opened and Vickie came storming down again.

"Hey,Vic!" Emily said as she saw her hop on the couch."Should'nt you be in bed?"

"I was going to bed but that's when I remembered something that Shanah told me before she tied me to my bed and tried to kill you!" Vickie faced Emily."The school's gonna have a dance this tuesday!" Vickie got so happy she made the couch shake."Students,teachers,everyone at school'sinvited!" Vickie jumped closer to Emily.

"But what am I going to wear?" Emily said to Vickie as Sonny listened in.

"Something!Hey...We could go on a shopping spree for the dance tomorrow at the mall!" Vickie cheered.

"Can I be involved in the plans?" Sonny said to them as they chattered on about the dance.

"You can go shopping with..." Emily looked at Sonny's plastic face and the wires coming out of his chin and then his metal,shoe like feet."Oh pooky...You can't come!If somebody sees you who knows--"

"I understand..." Sonny looked down at the strange yet shiny looking feet that were made to look like heeled shoes.He frowned for a moment and then smiled at Emily."Be sure to show me your new dress as soon as you get home,Emily..." Sonny got up and walked to the bed that Emily and Sonny slept in when he was a solid hologram.He sat on it and looked down at Emily and Vickie on the couch,talking.As they spoke to eachother,Sonny thought to himself._What's it like being human?...To be able to go places and be just like the rest...To feel rain and wind on your skin...To have skin?_

"Oh,Vickie..." Emily said to Vickie as Sonny thought."I wish there was something I could do for him..." she looked at her computer and then said "Maybe I could make something that could turn electronics into living beings!" she said as she looked at the shower door that her holographic boyfriend went into just yesterday."I could turn that object uploader into that!" Emily smiled."Peice of cake!"

"Girl,if you can make a time machine I'm sure you can do that!" Vickie giggled.Sonny heard what Vickie said and wondered what they were talking about.

"See ya tomorrow for the shopping spree,girl!" Vickie got up and went to the door to the living room.Emily walked up to the bed Sonny was sitting on.

"What were you and Vickie talking about?" Sonny asked Emily with his gentle face on.Emily did'nt feel like explaining her new plan.It was much too complicated.She was much too tired.

Emily leaned on Sonny,hugging his shoulders as she wispered in his ear."I'm much too tired,pooky..." she kissed him on the cheek again.

"Why is it so hard to explain?" Sonny turned his head so he was completely face to face with Emily.Emily kissed his plastic lips."I'll explain it in the morning,pooky..."

Emily already had her nightgown on.She slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

"Lights out!" Sonny said.All of the lights in the room turned off and the screen on the computer they were watching tv on faded out.Sonny laid on the bed without putting the covers over himself.He loved being kissed and hugged by Emily...Evan though he could barely feel it.


	20. The living machine closet

The morning came too early for Emily.Now that Stephanie the computer was working correctly,it gave off a ringing sound much like a regular alarm clock's only it came from huge speakers on either side of Emily's huge computer.It would'nt stop until Emily got up and walked all the way to her computer and pushed the Enter button on her keyboard.

Before Emily got fully awake enough to run to the keybaord,Emily heard someone open the door to the basement really hard and stomped their feet as the person ran to Emily's screaming computer and slammed her fingers on the Enter key more than once.

"_Alarm deactivated_!" a feminine voice rang from the speakers as the ringing stopped.Emily heard high heels click on the floor as they got closer to Emily.One stomped on the ground,making a echoing click throughout the whole basement,as they both stopped a few yards away from Emily's bed."You just _had_ too get an alarm clock that woke up the whole _naborhood_!" Emily's older sister Anna said firmly before clicking her way back to and up the stairs."Have fun having sex with your _robot_!" Anna said as she closed the door.

Emily sat up in her bed as Sonny opened his eyes.He heard Anna talking,which woke him up,too.

"Did I mention how much I hate my sister?" Emily stared ahead sleepily.Sonny wrapped his plastic shelled arms around Emily as she began to wake up.For some reason,she was always tired on Sundays.

"At least she turned off the alarm!" Sonny said clearly yet so soft it was like a wisper to Emily.

Emily looked at Sonny."I prefered the alarm to her voice..." Emily said.She than giggled and leaned against Sonny's hard chest as he smiled.Sonny smiled alot,but she never heard him luagh before.

Emily's mom came into her room about an hour later.Sonny was on the old couch in front of the computer him and Emily called Stephanie because they both had respect for machines.He appeared to be watching the part of I,robot where Del and Susan Calvin were battling the robots while the other Sonny in the movie was getting the nanites.She saw everything in its right place except she did'nt see Del or Susan Calvin.Someone was in there battling the robots but she could'nt figure out who.

"Where's Emily?" she turned to Sonny,thinking he was a robot that Emily made for someone to hang out with and clean her lab.She did'nt know they were much closer than that.

"She's in there..." Sonny pointed to a second shower door she had aparently installed.It was on the other side of the computer while the one that uploaded objects into the computer was in it's same spot on the other side.

Emily's mother opened the door.She saw bright white.She walked in and as soon as she closed the door behind her,everything around her changed.

She suddenly was on one of the many paths that lead away from VIKI that the robots were on.Emily's mother was thrown off balance a little bit by the sudden change in envirment.

When she got back herself she saw a robot much like the one she noticed Emily calling 'Sonny' alot only it had a very mean look on it's face and a huge red light in it's chest.It was running toward her,about to attack.

"Duck!" she heard a voice she knew she heard before,but could'nt remember who because of the current situation clogging her brain.She fell on her knees and as they hit the hard,holed ground below her she put her hands over her head.She heard gun shots behind her as they went through the ns-5 that was about to kill Emily's mother.She heard the bullets clank through the robot's hard,plastic shell of a chest.She then heard it drop onto the ground feet away from where she was.

She lifted her arms and turned around as she got to her feet again.She saw her own child,Emily,holding the gun in her hand."Hey mom!" she smiled."Like my new invention?" she said as she shot down another one trying to jump on her from the top of the dome in the middle of the web of skinny paths.

"Young lady!" she said to her firmly,unable to beleive what she's seeing."It's one thing for you to see a PG-13 movie..." she waited until Emily shot down another one she heard behind her and then turned back to her mom as if nothing happened."But to be _inside_ a PG-13 movie is a completely different story,Emily Susanette Brown!" she gave her a stern look as she said this.

"Mom,it's okay!I've shot down those other one's,did'nt I?" she said as she pointed her gun to another one jumping from one metal path to the next toward her and pulled the trigger as it knocked the robot off with the bullets force.She then walked toward her mom."Remember those target lessons Dad gave me?" she said as she tried to shot one a few yards away.She saw that her gun had ran out of bullets.The robot was just a few yards away when Emily yelled "_Stephanie!Puase movie_!".

The robot was a few feet away from Emily when it suddenly froze in midair.Everything that was happening just stopped.Emily and her mom were still moving.

"Ah man!" Emily heard Vickie say as she moved away from a bunch of robots that were frozen in the sky."I was havin' fun!" she walked over to Emily as she looked inside her gun.

"The both of you are going outside into the real world where you can't be killed by robots!" she put her hands on her hips.

"But Vickie's allowed in here!" Emily said.

"Vickie is not my child!You are not allowed in here and that is final!" she started to look angry.

"Fine!" Emily rolled her eyes as she got a small remote out of her jean pocket.She pushed a red button that was over many other strange looking buttons as she pointed it ahead.A light flashed from the remotes tip as a shower door apeared before them.Vickie opened it,followed by Emily and her mom.

They all appeared outside of the same place Emily's mother was as they walked through the door.Emily closed it when they were all outside."_Stephanie:End program_!" Emily commanded the computer screen,which showed the frozen world of robots they were all inside a moment ago.

"_Command completed_!" said the computer as the I,robot DVD came out of the slot and the frozen movie turned into a pink background with green,feminine human like eyes.They blinked as Emily took the DVD out of the player and put it back into it's case.

"You are _not_..." Emily's mother got so close to her child Emily their noses almost touched."...Going in there again!I want that _destroyed_!"

"But mom!" Emily complained."I worked really hard on that!I can't just destroy it!"

"Alright..." Emily's mother was sweating.She did'nt know when she woke up this morning she would have almost been killed by robots and would see her own child with a gun.She took a deep breath to calm herself."But it has to be _uninstalled_ or something for a while.I don't want you getting hurt!" she said as she walked back up the stairs and out of her basement.

An hour later Emily yelled"Vickie!" into the phone as soon as she heard Vickie's mouth touch the mic.

"Wha!wha!huh?what!What is it?" Vickie screamed back when she heard Emily.

"I know what to fill that empty space where the door into the DVD player used to be.And how to help Sonny!"

A few minutes later Vickie came down the stairs to the basement.Emily was messing with wires inside the shower door that Emily's mother went inside just an hour ago.She closed the small door she was working inside and then walked out.It was just like the solid object oploader,only it was on the other side of Emily's huge computer.

"Meet..." Emily walked out of the small,shower like area she was in and walked toward the same table Emily and Sonny were at weeks ago."The living machine closet!" she said as she got her cd player off of the table and walked back to the new shower she installed.

"What does it do?" Vickie said as Emily put the cd player inside the shower door and closed it.

"Watch..." Emily said as she walked next to Vickie."_Stephanie:Activate living machine closet_!"

"_Completing command_!" said the female voice of Emily's computer as a light inside the shower like closet became noticable.It grew and shone so bright it almost blinded Emily and Vickie.A few seconds later,poping noises that reminded Emily of microwave popcorn came from inside it.After a few more seconds,the light decreased quickly and the popping stopped at once."_Command completed_!" said Emily's computer.

"I hope it worked..." Emily walked slowly to the shower door in Emily's computer.

"What is that?A popcorn maker?" Vickie said.

Emily opened the door.Steam came out as she looked inside.She smiled and said "Yep!It worked!" as she took out something grey and fuzzy...


	21. Time change

Vikie walked over to where Emily was standing.She looked at the grey furball Emily was holding.Emily opened her arms a little to show Vickie what she was holding._A kitten!_

"Em,this is great!But I still don't really understand what it does!" Vickie smiled at the playful kitten and looked at Emily.

"This kitten is my cd player..." Emily looked back at Vickie.

"So--so this thing turnes machines into,like,living creatures?" Vickie stared at it in amazment.

"Yep!It can turn miniature radios into mice..." Emily put the kitten down on a metal table with her cds."CD walkmans into kittens...A boombox into dogs...And robots like Sonny..." Emily looked at Vickie with a smile on her face.Vickie thought for a moment and then opened her mouth as her eyes widened."Into humans!" Vickie started jumping as the kitten started playing with one of Emily's cds behind her back."Em,you're a genius!"

"I know..." said Emily as she turned around to see the grey kitten's teeth hanging over the cd as the kitten laid on it's back sctratching the cd with it's little paws.

"Em,you're gonna have to tame your cd player!" Vickie smiled as Emily took away the cd and put the small,fiesty kitten on the couch in front of the pink computer screen.The kitten just stared at the green human-like eyes.

Sonny opened the door to Emily's basement.He had been helping Emily's mother with evan more chores.Emily told him that he had to act like he was built for work.It would keep her mother from getting suspicious about how much time they spend together.

"How was work?" Emily said with a smile as well as a slight giggle in her voice.

Sonny saw the kitten on the couch,staring into the green eyes on the huge,pink computer screen."When did we get a pet?" Sonny said as he walked over and tried to pick up the grey kitten.It swipped at his metal hand,only to be knocked over by it's force as Sonny picked up the kitten and leaned it on his hard,white chest.The kitten seemed to react strangely to him as he scratched it's chin.

"Well I made a-" Emily managed to say before she heard a cell phone ring.Vickie reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a Nokia phone with a green plate and silver buttons.

"Hello?" she said into the mic.Emily heard someone with a really high voice and bad grammer speaking through the earpeice.Vickie nodded and said "Okay!Thanks,girlfriend!See ya there!" she pushed the end button on her phone and then went over to pet the kitten Sonny was holding.She seemed to have forgoten what just happened.

"Uh...Vickie?" Emily asked.She walked over to Vickie as she was petting the kitten."What was that?"

"Oh.That was Sara,girl I know at school!" she said as she took the kitten from Sonny and held it against her own chest.She started to scratch it's chin as Emily rolled her eyes."What was it about?"

Vickie looked at Emily for a moment and then her eyes widened."Oh-yeah!The call...um...They changed the time for the dance..." she continued to play with the kitten.

"What?When did they move it too?" Emily said.Vickie looked at Emily and replied quickly."8:00 tonight!" Vickie put the kitten down on the couch.It laid down and fell asleep."The princable said that the old time might get in the way of school."

"I've gotta get ready!" Emily said,completely forgetting her knew invention.


	22. Human arival

A few minutes later,Emily came out of her room.She was wearing a spanish looking red dress that went down to her knees.Her hair was down for once.It was slightly wavy and rested on her shoulders lightly.She had on red lipstick with no other make up.Her feet were slipping inside some red strap heels as Sonny looked at Emily.He felt the same way he did when she got dressed in front of him the first time.

"Oh,girl!You look so pretty!" Vickie said.She was still in her day outfit,a green T shirt with dark blue jeans and white sneakers.Vickie was'nt one for dressing up.

"Are'nt you going to go to the dance?" Emily asked as she fastened her shoes.Her head was bent slightly,her hair downward.When she was done with her shoes,she lifted her head and her hair flew back over her shoulders.Sonny was so interested in Emily,now.She looked so beautiful,he could'nt help but stare.

"I don't have a date.Plus I can't dance." Vickie started to pet the grey kitten again.It was still sleeping.It looked like it would never wake up.

"Well,I guess I'll have to go alone..." Emily said as she walked past Sonny.He looked at every feature of Emily he could.Something about the way Emily looked made Sonny extremily interested in her.

"Ain't you gonna take him?" Vickie pointed at Sonny.Sonny looked at Vickie and then back at Emily.He had on his expression that reminded Emily of a puppy she took care of once for a friend.

"I can't." Emily looked into Sonny's sad,lightning blue eyes.She knew he wanted to go with her."Why?" he asked.

"Who knows what will happen if anyone sees you!" Emily said.She forgot all about her knew invention.The sudden time change for the dance got her so destracted."I'll have to go to the dance.I need to talk to my students,anyway.Plus I got this dress...I don't want it to go to waste!" Emily said.

Emily walked up the stairs and out the door of her basement.Sonny looked at the door for a moment,then walked over to the couch Vickie sat on next to the sleeping kitten as the pink green-eyed screen turned into a television screen showing a _Saved by the Bell_ marathon.Sonny just stared at the screen,thinking of Emily.

Emily drove up to the school the same way she always does.Parking next to the sidewalk in front of the school,she thought about why she was here._Why did I come here?_She thought._Am I just gonna dance by myself or with the first teacher that hits on me?I wish Sonny could come...Oh crap!I forgot to tell him about the-_

"Miss Brown!" Emily heard princable Lanner call after her as she turned off her car.He walked out of the school doors as Emily closed the car door behind her."I thought you would'nt show up!" said Lanner.

"Well,I did..." Emily said blankly.She still could'nt quite understand why she came.She was under the impression that this was going to be a horrible night.

"You seem depressed,Emily!" Mr.Lanner said with concern.

"Let's just change the subject,please!" Emily said as both her and Mr.Lanner went inside so she could attend the dance she still don't know why she went to.

Sonny stared at the screen as Vickie played with the kitten.As soon as it went to aad for baby food,Sonny turned his head to the kitten."Where did Emily get the kitten?" Sonny asked.

"It used to be her cd player.She turned it into a kitten with her-" Vickie's eyes widened."She forgot to tell you about the living machine closet!"

"The what?" Sonny asked.He stood up and followed Vickie.

"Do you wanna go to that dance?" Vickie smiled as she walked toward the see through door in the computer.

"More than anything!But I'm a-" Sonny said before Vickie opened the door and interupted.

"You wanna be a human?" Vickie asked."Then get in here!" Vickie pointed inside the living machine closet.

"Why?" Sonny asked."How is that going to help?"

"This is gonna turn you into a human!After you go human,you're gonna crash that dance and boogie with the woman of your dreams!" Vickie yelled as she pushed the slightly confused Sonny into the machine.

Emily was sitting on a side chair,now.She watched the pre-teens and teens out on the dance floor.She could hear _Shake it off_ by Mariah Carey playing.She loved that cd.Her favorite was _We belong together_,though.She remembered the day she first met Sonny as a solid hologram from her new invention.She never thought she would be in love with him.She never thought she would love him,lose him,come close to death,bring him back as real robot instead of a hologram,all in one week!

Suddenly a man about her current age,maybe twenty,tapped on her shoulder as she sat and thought.She turned around in her chair to find a slightly hispanic looking man.He seemed very skinny.And tall."Would you care to dance?" he said to Emily.

"Who are you?" Emily asked the man.

"Mr.Henry,history teacher.You may call me Rob Henry,if you like!" said Mr.Henry as he took Emily's hand.She wanted to get up anyway,so she accepted his offer and went out to the dance floor.

"Are you currently seeing anyone?" he asked as they danced to the beat of _We belong together_ by Mariah Carey.The person who was controlling the music must have been a big fan of Mariah Carey.

"sorta..." Emily said.

"Is he important to you?" said Mr.Henry.Emily could tell he was interested in her.She was extremily uncomfortable,now.

"Yes..." Emily smiled."He means the world to me!"

"Well,then I obviously don't have any business here!" he said as he walked away from Emily.Emily watched him just walk away and leave her in the middle of the dance floor,no warning.No explaination._How-freaking-rude!_Emily thought.

Suddenly a soft,gentle hand touched her shoulder."You deserve better than him,Emily!" said a familiar sounding voice behind her.She turned around and looked into blue eyes just above her head.

"How am I doing my first few minutes as a human?" the man smiled as he put his strong,butgentle arms around Emily's waist.He put his fingers through her hair as he pushed her face toward his,kissing her and feeling her tenderness for the first time in his life...


	23. Flaming eyes

Emily figured out who it was and indulged herself in the taste of Sonny's new,human mouth.The taste reminded Emily of pure,spring water.She could also tell he did'nt eat anything yet.

Sonny gently led Emily through the dance floor to the tune of _We belong together_ still playing.Emily followed his steps like it was nothing,deeply tranced by his grace as he kissed Emily.

"Sonny...I'm so glad you came..." Emily said softly once he seperated himself from Emily slightly.

"I'm glad I got to feel your skin and kiss.A touch is so different for a human then for a robot,or a hologram..."Sonny said softly to Emily.Emily opened her eyes to see what he looked like.

His skin was the palest human skin could go because he had'nt been out in the sun yet.It was night time.His eyes were the same only they were human,now.He had straight,blonde hair thin against his head.His body was slim,but very healthy looking.He looked very strong,but he still looked sophisticated for a human being.He was a very robot-like human.He looked about twenty.His face looked just like it did when he was a robot,only with skin in place of his denser alloy.

Sonny looked into Emily's eyes as she did.Sonny tried to center in on her like he could do as a robot,but all he could do was squint.He was'nt used to no longer having amachine brain.

Sonny saw her red lipstick still perfectly alighned along her lips.It went with her beautiful red dress.Her hair was so shiny and wavy.He then noticed the bright red strap along Emily's shoulder,holding up her dress.It looked so interesting with her bright,tan skin.Sonny ran his pale,flesh finger along the silk strap.He found the sensation so interesting.He then ran his finger astray from the strap among the side of her neck.Sonny noticed Emily close her eyes and flinch slightly at his touch.She then relaxed as Sonny slid his hand from her neck to her shoulders.He pressed Emily against himself before he knew what he was doing.Sonny heard Emily gasp lightly as they collided.Sonny noticed Emily open her eyes.He saw something burn inside them as they tunneled into his.

Suddenly their song,_We belong together_ by Mariah Carey,turned into latin music.Emily noticed the teenagers start to dance quicker.Then she noticed Sonny begin to move quicker,too.

"What are you doing?" Emily laughed as Sonny grabbed Emily and started moving wildly across the dance floor like the others.

"Trying to do as the other humans seem to be doing..." Sonny said as he pulled Emily with him as he danced.

"It's called dancing!" Emily yelled over the latino beat the students seemed to love."Humans like to dance!They love music!"

"It is fun..." Sonny said.Emily held one of his hands and streched herself across the room,then spun around as Sonny's arm wrapped around Emily's shoulders.As Emily's back pressed Sonny,he wrapped his other arm around her as Emily giggled.Next Emily faced Sonny as he put his right arm around her waist by instinct.They did a tango-like dance that went perfectly with the currently playing music.Sonny never had so much fun in his life.Neither did Emily.

Suddenly Sonny noticed himself doing something that he was'nt very familiar with.He bent downward,still holding Emily.As he dipped her,her hair went downward onto the floor,exposing her whole face.She closed her eyes as she slowly went downward,laying her head back.Sonny noticed the gracefulness in her face.At first he felt a sence of comfort and control,but then he felt something completely different when Emily lifted her left leg and wound it around his hip tightly as she pushed herself against him.Sonny gripped harder on Emily as he felt her breath on his face.Emily opened her eyes and looked into Sonny's as he lifted her to her feet again.He saw an evan bigger flame of passion in her eyes.He felt something he never felt before...It was so intense,but he never wanted it to go away._What's going on with me?_He thought.

Suddenly they both heard a microphone ring above them.The teens around them had stopped dancing.

"My children!" Mr.Lanner boomed over the microphone."I am so glad you could come on such short notice.Unfortunatly,I have decided to end the dance two hours in."

Emily and Sonny heard angry moans from the dance ettenders.Emily and Sonny,however,wanted to go home at just that time.

"I'm sorry!But this dance is _over_!" said Mr.Lanner as the other students walked out of the danceroom.Emily and Sonny went to the car and drove home with no complaints.


	24. What humans do

**Hey!You may have read my online journal and saw my preview of this chapter.I've changed a few things,but it's still the same,basically.It looks like it's the biggest chapter so far!**

**If you have'nt noticed,this story is rated T for mature teens.Trust me,if it did'nt live up to the rating before,it sure will now...**

After Emily and Sonny got home from the school dance,they went down to the basement and over to the bed where Emily and Sonny slept.Sonny sat on the bed."I felt such strange things tonight,Emily." he looked up at Emily,who was now joining him at her bed.

"Well...What did these things feel like?Were they bad?" Emily looked at Sonny's blue eyes.They were different now that they were human,but they were still electric and deep.

"I think they were bad.Sort of like evil thoughts.But they were good,too.There might be something wrong with me..." Sonny looked deep into Emily's eyes.As if something was pulling him,he put his arm on Emily's leg.He turned his eyes to Emily's smooth,shiny legs.He gripped it and looked back into her eyes again.Emily saw inside his eyes the same man that could dig his metal fingers into brick walls and climb to the top without getting tired.The same man that reached through a acid-like feild and took out a bottle of nanites without flinching.The same one that had the strength to choke a person until dead,yet gentle enough to hold her with security and comfort.The same one that made her nervous when he got mad,yet turned her on at the same time.The one that made machine noises when he walked,letting Emily know he was in the room and that everything would be alright.The same man,the same _robot_,stilllies within the new human form inside.She could see it in his eyes.

Sonny looked back at Emily's legs.He ran his hand up her leg,going past the hem of her beautiful,silk red dress.As his hand got to her slim waist,he got closer to Emily.She lifted her arms to leave room underneath for Sonny's gentle hand.She used her hands to lift her hair.She did'nt know why she did this.

Sonny ran his eyes up her waist and chest.When they got to her neck,Emily let her hair fall back down behind her back and ran her own fingers down her neck.Sonny did'nt understand why she did these things,or why _he_ was doing _these_ things.

Sonny got on his knees on the bed."Why are you doing that?" he said as she put her hair back behind her shoulders again to expose her neck.

"I don't really know..." she said.She put her hands on the bed behind Sonny and kissed his lips.His hand was still on her waist.He could feel,taste Emily's mouth as she kissed him.

Suddenly something inside him made him push her against the bed.He pushed himself between her legs.The force he came down with made Emily lose her breath.He pushed himself hard on her,sandwiching her between him and the bed.

Sonny noticed Emily looking like she was about to faint.

"Emily!" Sonny got himself off of Emily a little bit."I did'nt mean to do that!Are you okay?" he was convinced he had hurt her during his action.

Emily's blood was racing through her body.Her breath was running in and out of her body like racehorses.She felt so dizzy.Yet at the same time she was seeing everything so clearly.She was squezing her pillow hard.She looked hard into Sonny's eyes,now.He could see the same fire blazing inside them that he hade seen throughout the dance."Emily...?" he said softly to Emily,worry on his face."Are you okay?Did I hurt you?" he put his other hand on her cheek.It felt so hot against his pale,human skin he almost retreaved it.Emily blinked and looked at Sonny."I'm fine..." she said in a low voice."That felt so good..." She pushed herselfagainst him as she kissed him again.Sonny could'nt understand why such seemingly painful actions made her act like this,or why she liked them.He also could'nt understand the swirling mix of feelings he was feeling right now.

Sonny looked at Emily when she seperated her lips from his."I'm having that feeling again,Emily."Sonny looked worried again."What's going on with me?" Sonny looked at Emily,who put her hands on his shoulders.Sonny ran his eyes up her arms and then back to her face.She squezed them as she said "Do it again!" to him firmly.

Sonny lifted himself off of her,but was still above her.He looked at her,sweating,with her hair all over her pillow.Her dress was leaning toward the sides,showing of parts of her chest.He ran his hand from the side of her waist to her chest and caressed the side of her neck.This did something to him,but He could'nt figure out what.

Emily was breathing hard as he looked at her.She lifted herself again and they kissed.She looked into Sonny's eyes."_Do it again_!" she repeated in a wisper.

Sonny pressed himself onto Emily again.Emily gasped as she felt him against every part of her.They were both breathing heavily,now.

Sonny put his arms around Emily and squeezed her as he said "Emily...What is going on?What are these feelings?"

Emily opened her eyes and wispered in his ear."You're about to learn another thing humans do..." she said as she put her hands along his stomick and unbuttoned his front tuxedo button.

"What?" Sonny wispered gently as the feeling he had all night seemed to grow too big for words as Emily wispered in his sensitive,human ear.

"...Sex..." Emily wispered back as she began to unbutton the shirt he had on under the tuxedo jacket.He felt so close to Emily he did'nt mind this,though he wondered what exacly she was doing.

"What is 'sex'?" Sonny asked as Emily pulled his tuxedo jacket off of him and threw it onto the floor.Sonny gave her a confused look as she finished unbuttoning his white,silk shirt.His chest had no hair.It looked muscular,but not bulging.Emily blushed slightly when she saw him without his shirt on.She threw this,too,among the floor.Emily slipped her shoes off as Sonny began to pull Emily's dress down.The feelings he had began to control his entire body as he noticed Emily's pink bra pressing against her skin.

"You're about to find out..." Emily wispered in his ear as she pressed herself evan more against him and caressed the sides of his waist with either hand.He closed his eyes and drew in breath as she slowly slid her fingers down his sides.As she slid her hands under his pants,He opened his eyes widely as they began to slip off.He was now begining to figure out what was happening.

Sonny kissed Emily while her mouth was open from her heavy breaths.He then went to her cheek,neck,and shoulder as he began to undo her bra.Emily breathed heavily in his ear,making him feel weak for the first time in his life.

He finally got it undone and slipped it off slowly.As air began to hit Emily's chest,she began to relax and curled her legs around him as the rest of her red dress slid down her legs and off her ankles onto the floor.He began to kiss the middle of her chest as shefelt something slowly enter her body.He had already taken off her underwear and threw it on the floor like Emily did his clothes.Emily squezed Sonny's shoulders as she felt it digging deeper inside herself.Emily began to breath heavily and looked deep into Sonny's eyes again.The feelings he had all night seemed to have burst inside of him.He saw Emily widen her eyes and clench them closed as she felt his energies overide her.She bent her spine back as he squezed her as a let-out for his sudden burst of emotion.He never had feelings do such things to his whole body before like this.

Emily managed to straighten herself and face Sonny with much effort after a few seconds.She kissed him as he scanned her whole body.He noticed how she seemed to have her emotions control her whole body,as well.

Emily noticed Sonny break away from the kiss and breath in unison with her fast paced breath.They both seemed to have calmed down slightly."Was that 'sex'?" he said quietly to her as they breathed on eachothers bodies.

"Yes,Sonny..." Emily blinked as she saw sweat all over his face."It was..." she said as she kissed him romantically as they both began to calm down.


	25. In robotic arms again

Emily woke up half-way by a draft of cold air freezing her skin.She looked at the ceiling,noticing that it was still dark.She moved to her side when she felt Sonny's arms were still around her waist.It was then she remembered everything that happened last night.

Emily sighed deeply.She could'nt beleive what had happened a few hours ago.It all went by so fast,but now that she looked back on it,it was perfect!She did'nt care what happened next.As long as she still remembered that night,she would never be sad again.

Suddenly the pale,flesh arms around her gripped slightly tighter.She then felt a warm face press against her skin as she felt his lips dent her cheek."I finally understand what those feeling were,Emily." he wispered in her ear.He was so close to her face she could feel his lips move as his breath rushed inside her ear.This made Emily feel her heart beat faster along with everything else that ran in her body."Oh Sonny,don't wisper in my ear like that!" she said softly.He gave her a confused look."Why?"

Emily got on her back so she was facing Sonny.Sonny looked deep into her eyes.Emily smiled as he did.He no longer saw the scary flame,but gentleness."Because I don't think I can handle two times in one night!" Emily giggled.

Sonny smiled at Emily."Is it really that easy to get the feelings I felt?" he asked quietly.

"With you,yeah!" Emily giggled.Sonny laid back down and pulled Emily closer as she rested her head on his chest.Sonny looked at her rested face.He noticed how beautiful her body looked right now.He ran his hands through her long,soft hair.He then saw her smile lightly as she felt his gentle hand swim through her hair.She then noticed it become colder.Much colder.And skinny._Metal?_

She opened her eyes quickly to find his hand back in it's origanal metal state.She watched Sonny's skin melt and vanish before her eyes,leaving behind his alloy arms and wired upper arms.She then looked at Sonny's still pale,skin face."The effects of the machine you went in must be wearing off!" Emily said.

Sonny watched his skin melt and turn back into his robot self."I don't want to turn back into a robot..." Sonny looked at Emily."I enjoyed being human too much!"

"Well we better enjoy your last moments as a human,then..." Emily said before she kissed him as his shoulders went back to being shiny,movable knobs.Emily held on to him and the kiss until after she felt the lips turn from human skin to melted denser alloy again.She felt the neck she had her hand on turn into thick,black wires that moved along with his head.

Sonny seperated his lips from Emily's.He looked at Emily,with his computer like mind at work again.He was so far away from humanity again,he almost forgot what it was like being a human.

Emily rubbed his once again plastic-like face."Are you going to be okay,pooky?" she said quietly.Sonny directed his blue eyes from Emily's face along her arm and to her hand."I can barely feel your hand,Emily..." Sonny said with disapointment on his sad face.He once again had the look of a sad puppy.

"we'll try to turn you back into a human tomorrow,okay pooky?" she said gently as she kissed him one last time before falling alsleep in his alloy-shelled arms.After a few minutes of staring at Emily's unconcious body,he too fell asleep.


	26. One of the family

The sun came up and shined upon Emily's bed through the window on the ceiling.Emily was now awake,but still stayed in her bed and slept without falling too deeply into dreamland.

Suddenly someone above her lifted the covers slightly.After seeing Emily's bare shoulders,the person threw the covers back down on her and started shaking her.

"What the...?" Emily woke up in a shock to find her own mother standing above her,a smile upon her face as she stared Emily staight in the eyes."Care to explain why you're in a bed,naked with your robot?" she said with a bit of a harsh tone.

"Um...I sleep in the nude now?" Emily smiled.She noticed Sonny open his eyes and stare wildly at Emily's mother like she was a alien.

"Is that so?" Emily's mother replied,then her face changed to strict,motherly emotions."Get some clothes on and get into the living room _now_!" she said before walking quickly toward the door out of Emily's basement.Emily then noticed Anna standing a few inches behind where their mother was a few seconds ago."I'm sorry,Emily!" she said."She threatened to cancel my allowance!" she said with a sad face on.

Emily looked at Anna with a pissed-off look on her face."You don't _have_ an allowance!" Emily said as she got closer to Sonny and told him to get her a robe or something.

"Well I'm bored and there's nothing on tv!" Anna said with her normal attitude back on."So I wanna watch you suffer!" Anna said with a evil smile on her face before she stormed out of the room.

"I really hate her right now!" Emily said as Sonny came back from her closet with a soft bath robe in his metal hands.Emily removed her covers and allowed him to help put the robe on over her body.They then both ran up the stairs so they could get it over with,_whatever_ was about to happen.

------------------------------------------------

Emily and Sonny were now sitting on the same black couch they had their first kiss on.Emily had her knees together with her feet far apart while she looked down and clutched the front of her robe together.Sonny sat up straight with his metal hands upon his metal knees.He stared straight ahead to Emily's mother,who paced back and forth in front of them both as she spoke.

"Eight-thirty at night..." Emily's mother said as Emily's father walked in and sat on a chair of the exact brand the couch came from.He had a bowl of cereal in his hand with a spoon inside it.He watched very closely as Emily's mother continued."Vickie walks up to me with a pale man that looked exacly like a human version of him!" she pointed to Sonny the robot,who looked back at her with wonder in his face."He had a towel on,nothing else!Vickie told me that he was your date for the dance that you went to without telling us and he did'nt have a tuxedo for the dance.I asked her why he did'nt have anything but a towel on,and she said that she could'nt explain!Your father offered him the one he saved from our wedding..." she pointed to Emily's father,who waved his spoon to Sonny and said "Hello,son!" before digging his spoon back into his bowl.

"I asked Anna if she knew anything about this,this morning," Emily's mother continued."And she said she was'nt going to say anything.I asked her again after reminding her that I control wether she stays here or gets a job,and she told me everything!She told me about what happened when she first saw you two together on this couch,about how you two have been sleeping in the same bed,and about how you..." she looked at Emily."Have been treating him..." she motioned her head towards Sonny,who still watched her every move with gentleness on his alloy face."Like he was you boyfriend!Vickie,who came here hoping you would drive her to school when you went to your job,told me everything that happened after Anna said what she knew.She said since Anna told,she might as well tell me the rest!"

She stopped in the middle of the room and counted on her fingers as she spoke."She told me about the hologram DVD thing you made,what happened in the lab before she came home from detention,the dreams you've been having,the first time you met Shanah,the Stephanie incident,how you all traveled back in time without consulting us,how you uploaded him back into that computer and brought him back through your CD burner,--"

"I'm quite proud of how she figured out how to do that,actually!" Emily's father interupted.

"You're not helping!" she looked at him and then back at Emily,as if Sonny was'nt there."How that Shanah girl tried to kill you,how you turned that thing I told you to destroy into some magic turn-robots-into-people closet,everything!So I went down to your basement and saw you naked with that robot and it all came together!" Emily's mother threw her arms up."I cannot beleive you had sex with that robot while he was a human being!"

"Now Sharon,dear!" Emily father interupted as he finished off his breakfast and put the empty bowl on the table."She's eightteen,now!" he got up from his chair as Sonny turned his attention to him.Emily looked up from the floor to her father.

"Through _altering_ her _DNA_,Mark!" Emily's mother snapped back.

"Wether it was from that Abba 200 potion or whatever she's still a legal adult,now!She's got a job and everything!" he replied calmly.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble..." Sonny looked from Emily's mother to her father and down to the floor as Emily stared at Sonny's sad face.She hated seeing him like that.

"Aw,son!" Emily's father sat next to him on the couch.He put his hand on Sonny's metal shoulder."I honestly don't mind!You're a great guy and I'm sure you and Emily love eachother very much.And that tux was getting too small for me anyway!" he smiled at Sonny.Sonny smiled back for the first time today."Am I correct that I heard you call me son?" he said with a bright light in his eyes.

"I sure did,son!And you can call me dad if you like!" he patted his shoulder twice.Sonny looked back at him as if he was about to cry and threw his arms around him and pressed his face to his neck.

"Aww,dad!That's so sweet!" Emily smiled at him as he put his arms around Sonny and hugged him back.

"Oh Mark,Emily _programed_ him to do that!" Emily's mother snapped.

Emily got up and looked angrily at her mother."I did not program him to do anything!"

"Now,now..." Emily's father butted in after Sonny let go of him."If I'm the only one in this family that's gonna give Sonny here a hug than I'm very disapointed in all of you!"

"Come on,mommy!" Emily pulled Sonny's robot arm over to her mother."Give him a hug for me?"

Sonny looked at Emily's mother and then outreached his robotic arms.He smiled at her.

"Oh,alright!" she rolled her eyes and put her arms around Sonny's neck.Sonny returned the action and put his strong,human-like arms around her.She began to become more attached to Sonny as she felt how human-like he really was.He uncurled his arms and turned to Anna,who gave him a surprised look."I don't hug anything related to Emily the freak!" she said with yet another attitude.

Sonny tilted his head slightly and smiled with his cute little puppy-dog face.

"Okay..." she closed up the compact she kept staring in."But only this one time!" she walked over to him and put her arms around Sonny's hard,alloy chest.He wrapped his arms around her like he did the rest of the family.She quickly broke away and straightened herself."Okay,I'm gonna go wash my hands before I eat breakfast..." she walked into the bathroom next to the basement.

"Can you turn him into a human again?" Emily's mother asked.Emily could tell she was getting used to Sonny,now.

"Yeah!Why?" Emily said as Sonny wrapped one of his arms around her.

"'Cause your new robo-friend is joining us for breakfast!" she walked into the kitchen and did something Emily could'nt see from where she was.

-----------------------------------------------

Sonny,human again,was at the table with a red T-shirt on and tan shorts.He had to borrow his clothing from Emily's dad.Emily was planning on going to a shopping trip with Vickie to get some clothes for him.Now that she had a job,she could buy things for once.Sonny,of course,was able to go with them and pick out what he wanted being that he no longer had to hide himself,for he was just another human among the rest.Sonny was happy for two reasons.He was a human again,and was more in love with Emily more than ever,now.

Emily finally had some real cothes on.She had on the same outfit she wore at her interview for her new teacher job.Emily just finished her breakfast when everyone at the table heard Emily's huge alarm go off in the ground below them.

"There's that dang alarm again!" Anna said as she got up from her seat.Emily pounded her foot on the floor and yelled through the ground."_STEPHANIE:DEACTIVATE_!"

"_Command completed_!" Stephanie boomed underneath the ground as the alarm turned off at once.

"I programed the alarm to turn off at my voice!" Emily said as Anna sat back down.Emily got up and went toward the door.

"Where are you going,Emily?" Sonny asked with his mouth full of pancakes.Emily turned around before walking out of the open door."I've got a job,remember?" Emily smiled as Sonny got up and walked toward her."What about a goodbye kiss?" Sonny said with a smile.Emily giggled as she gave him a short kiss and walked out quickly.Sonny looked after her before she got into her mom's car and drove off to school.Sonny closed the door and walked back in,where the family was waiting for him at the table.He overheard Anna say to her mom "The only good thing about this is that Emily's lost her virginity!" when he walked in.Anna saw him and looked at her empty plate without saying anything.Her mother and father looked at eachother.Sometimes they did'nt know why they put up with her.

"It is a good thing,is'nt it?" Sonny said calmly as he sat back down on his seat.He then smiled his charming smile at Anna."When exacly do _you_ plan on losing your verginity?" he asked her,still smiling.

Anna gave him a real mean look."You are the worst brother in law ever and I hate you!" she said before storming off to get dressed.

"I love you too,my princess of virginity!" Sonny yelled after her.She turned around quickly."Android!" she yelled back before she got to her room upstairs.

"Virgin!" Sonny yelled back with that smile on his face before turning back to Emily's parents.They looked at him in shock,then started laughing."You managed to get Anna pissed at you,Sonny!" Emily's mother luaghed."Welcome to the family!"


	27. The results

**Hey!The song you're about to "hear" is _Justify my Love _by _Madonna_.And to those who are starting to think this should be going up to M...If you're a teen and able to read this,the rating's staying at T!**

**Oh,and I say the word "sylicone" without knowing what it is!Just a lucky guess!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Emily put a cd she copied off of her computer,Stephanie into the car CD player.She turned the bass all the way up,as usual.She had to not only hear,but feel the music.

A interesting techno-hip-hop beat filled her car as she drifted away from reality.She was at a stop light,and they always took forever where she lived.

"_I wanna kiss you in Paris_

_I wanna hold your hand in Rome"_

Emily fantisized herself on the black couch in the living room,all lights out and only the music playing.Emily wore her pink,silk nightie again.Her hair was down and all over her shoulders.Sonny was a robot again,holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes.He had such a cute smile on his face.

"_I wanna run naked in a rainstorm_

_Make love in a train cross-country"_

Suddenly his lightning-blue eyes flashed as they began to give a look of hunger to Emily.His smile faded into a half-smile as he moved closer to Emily.Emily was'nt making herself dream this.They just came without warning as if it was really happening.She could not remember herself at the stoplight anymore.

"_You put this on me_

_So now what?_

_So now what?"_

Emily suddenly felt his metal hands cut through her hair and along her scalp as he pushed her head against his,slidding his artificial tongue into her wet mouth.Emily tasted a light,metal sensation as she let herself be controlled under his machine-like strength.

"_Wanting_

_Needing_

_Waiting_

_For you_

_To justify my love"_

He pulled her down onto the couch and dug himself deeper into Emily's mouth.Emily completely lost her strength as passion took over her whole body.

"_Hoping_

_Praying_

_For you_

_To justify my love"_

Emily closed her eyes and felt him move his mouth to the side of her face.She then felt his alloy lips tug at her ear.He gently pressed himself against Emily while he kissed along her neck.The feelings that came from this made Emily tremble.

_"I want to know you_

_Not like that_

_I don't wanna be your mother_

_I don't wanna be your sister,either"_

Emily felt so weak and limp she could barely move.As she felt him move beside her she felt more of her strength go away slowly.

_"I just wanna be your lover_

_I wanna be your baby"_

He took Emily by her chin and kissed her with his un-defeatable strength as his sylicone tongue slid into her mouth,which stayed open slightly because she had run out of the strength to clench it closed.

_"Kiss me_

_That's right_

_Kiss me"_

Emily felt his aroma over-power her as she felt herself sink into the couch as he pressed himself evan more on her.She felt her emotions and physical self spin out of control,which worried her.

He then moved his head back to her neck.She felt him moving above her and knew if this kept going something inside her would become out of control.She had no clue what it was.

He then pressed his lips near Emily's ear,making her shudder."Please don't do this..." Emily wispered softly.She felt herself spinning out of control as time went by.

He looked at Emily with a smile as she opened her eyes to see his face."why?I know you like it..." he said to her.

**Honk!Honk!**

Emily jerked awake as her heart began to beat a mile a minute.Everyone who was in front of her had already gone.She looked in the review mirror to see a typical truck-driver honking his horn like mad."Move it,blondie!" he yelled."The light's _green_,moron!"

Emily stepped on the petal and sped off.

"_Yearning_

_Burning_

_For you_

_To justify my love"_

_Boy,that dream sure was fun!_Emily thought._I almost got run over by a truck,though!_

Emily drove into the fancy driveway in front of the house.She walked into the house,where her parents and Anna were sitting on the living room couch she just had a out of body experience on.She stormed into her basement,where Sonny,back into a robot,sat on the couch in front of the computer while she was gone.He turned around and looked over the rim of the couch as he heard Emily mumble something to herself.

"_Stupid,dumb trucker thinks he knows everything 'cause he drives a truck..." _Emily mumbled to herself as she typed in her password on the keyboard under the big,pink screen with green,feminine,human-like eyes gazing down at her.Sonny walked up to her as she mumbled so loud she could'nt hear Sonny's machine body working towards her.

"_He could have simply said I fell asleep and honked his horn quietly,but NO!He had to call me names and be like 'Oh I'm a big,scary truck driver who can do anything I want 'cause I drive a truck' and act like a complete-"_

Emily gasped as Sonny put his metal arms on her shoulders and gripped them as he kissed her on the cheek with his alloy lips."Bad day?" he said softly near her delecate ear as he conforted her.Emily closed her eyes and smiled as she entered _Body scan _into the task bar on her computer.The same metal,bracelet-like harness that told her she was 2 years older than what she really is came out as she outreached her hand.It clamped itself around her wrist and then put a tickling sensation throughout her whole body.It was the computer scanning her.She prefered doing this over going to a doctor.The only problem with it was it gave her a bit of temperary memory lose,but it always came back after a few minutes.

The metal harness unclenched Emily and went back inside as the results came up on the screen.

"It's a wonderfull day,now that I'm with you!" Emily said to Sonny before he removed his hands.He heard Vickie come in and walked up to her as she walked down the stairs.Emily was busy looking through the results of the scan..._Current age:18...Current weight:120...Current mood:relaxed...Current health:Normal...Current pregnancy status:_ Emily was going to skip that when out of the corner of her eyes,she saw it.

She quickly went over to Sonny as he spoke to Vickie."Sonny!I need to talk to you _now_!" Emily pulled on his robot arm until he walked over to the small bathroom next to Emily's bed.She pushed him in and closed the door,then pulled a string above her,causing a light-bulb to click on above them.Emily put her hands on Sonny's shoulders and looked into his eyes with concern in them."I'm pregnant..." Emily said softly to him.

"What is 'pregnant'?" Sonny asked her with question in his eyes.

"It's when a male and female ingage in intercourse and...Something happens after that,I can't remember 'cause that scan made me lose some of my memory temperarily...Anyway,now I'm carrying a baby!" she said in a loud wisper.Sonny still looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"We had intercourse last night!" Emily said to Sonny.

"And you are now pregnant?" Sonny said with concern on his face again.

"Hah!Now you get it!" Emily said.Sonny looked at Emily with a mix of sadness and wonder on his face.He put his hands on her stomick and then looked back at Emily."I'm a father,now..." he said softly to Emily as he felt Emily's stomick.Emily took his arm in her hand and squeezed it."Yes..." she said softly.She was happy that he fond it such a happy thing instead of leaving right then,saying he could'nt take care of a kid and that it was her problem,now.No.He was'nt like that.He loved Emily and their new child.

"Oh my god!" they both heard vickie scream right outside the door.


	28. Leaving the door open

**Hey!Sorry I took so long with this,but I'm updating it again!Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes and opened the door,where she saw Vickie right outside it."You're pregnant?" she asked with a surprised expression.

"We hid in the bathroom for a reason,Vic!" Emily smiled back.Sonny still had his hand on her stomick.

"Y'all got a baby!" she cheered and clapped.Then she widened her eyes."We have got to have a baby shower!"

"No!" Emily said as she walked out of the bathroom and back to the computer to make sure she saw what she thought she saw."My parents can't know,nobody can know.We're gonna have to find our own place to live before the baby comes." she looked at the results again._Current pregnancy status:Pregnant._No matter how she looked at it,it said the same thing._I'm pregnant!_She thought._With a robot's child!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was taking out the old shower-like thing she had put aside in storage.She put it there a long time ago,and she just fond it.She cleaned it up a little bit and then got her tools and began to work on it.

At 5:30 PM,Vickie walked into the basement.Emily had been working on her new invention for an hour.Sonny followed Vickie with a big bag of clothing.They decided to go by themselves to the store because Emily was getting strange sicknesses from her pregnancy.The baby seemed to be doing strange things to Emily's body.It also seemed to grow faster than normal baby's...As if it was'nt _human_.

"What'cha makin' now?" Vickie said as she sat on the couch while Emily finished wiring things inside the little portable closet she just fond.Emily closed the small door she had installed in the back of it and went over to the same couch Vickie sat on with Sonny.She took a red T-shirt out of the bag.Sonny was human again."I'm making a device that takes people from DVD's and puts them here in reality...Much like the hologram thing I made only it does'nt depend on a laser or anything." she said as she put the shirt over his chest to see what it looked like on him.He noticed her putting the shirt on his chest and smiled at her.She smiled back and swung her head toward Sonny's.

Vickie was next to them,looking through the bag.She then closed it again and looked in their direction."I left Sonny's new shoes a--" Vickie began and then rolled her eyes when she finally registered them kissing.Emily caressed the side of his face with her gentle hand as Sonny held onto her be her hips.

"Y'all wanna let eachother breath for a second?" Vickie said to them.Emily smiled as she pulled lightly on his bottom lip with her teeth.She then was completely seperated from him and directed her attention back to Vickie.

"Al-righty-then...I left the shoes I got 'im at the store." she said.Emily then got up and and pulled a green plug out of the back of the new invention she made and hooked it to a green outlet next to the same door that Stephanie's wiring once was chopped up inside."We'll all go together." she said as she put the I,robot DVD in the DVD slot next to the pink screen."I'll get back to this when we get back.Besides,I wanna get out!I've been in here way too long!" she walked toward the door as Vickie and Sonny followed."I'll become a mad scientist if I don't get out of here!" she said as the eyes on the pink screen blinked and played the movie automatically.They would be back in a few minutes,so this should'nt have been a problem...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was now driving them back home.The shoes were waiting for them.The cashier at the store put them in a bag and put it aside on her desk.Sonny was now in the back-seat,putting on his new sneakers.He loved doing things every day humans did.Meanwhile Vickie and Emily were talking as they waited at a very long red light."I figured out while you two were at the store," Emily began as Vickie listened closely."That Sonny can stay human for 5 hours at a time.He's got about ten more minutes to go before he turns back into a robot,so we need to get home now!" she said as Sonny got the last shoe on.

Suddenly,they all noticed everyone in the cars in front of them running away from something.A man screamed "They're gonna kill us!" as he ran along with the others toward the direction behind Emily's car."What're y'all runnin from?" Vickie yelled out of her window as Emily and Sonny looked down the road to see what was going on.It was'nt long before they all saw what they were running from.

"_You have been deemed hazardous_!" an army of NS-5s said as they walked down to road,chasing away everyone who was out of their car and making those who were still in theirs rush out,including Emily,Vickie,and Sonny.They all ran toward home as the army of robots began to throw the cars out of their way."_Termination authorized_!"

"Vickie!" Emily yelled as they all ran toward their house with the rest of the crowd."I think I left the door of my invention open and those NS-5s ascaped the movie!"

"Gee,ya think!" Vickie yelled back as they ran home to try and fix this.


	29. Sonny finds VIKI

They all finally got to their house.Emily opened the door,where she saw her mother shooting NS-5s with the gun Emily used when she made her other invention.She did'nt pay any attention to this.She just wanted to fix whatever happened,so the deaths that happened in her favorite movie would not become reality.

Suddenly,a NS-5 with a pulsing red light in his chest jumped in front of Emily.He was about to attack when gun shots came out of nowhere hitting the robot in the head and knocking it to the ground as Emily covered her ears.She looked down at the now lifeless robot and up at the man who shot it down,who looked axacly like..._Will Smith?_

"Wanna tell me how the hell I got in this house?" he said to Emily."Me and Calvin over there were in USR,U.S.Robotics,a minute ago.Next thing we know a little white thing came outa nowhere and now we're here!" he put his big gun to his side and looked at Emily,who was surprised at how much could fit through her new invention.She did'nt evan beleive two people at a time would make it through it."Wanna tell me what happened?"

Emily looked at Sonny,who's skin was beginning to melt back into his robot self in front of everyone.The Will Smith look alike,who was apparently Del Spooner from her movie,looked with a surprised expression of his face as Sonny the human became Sonny the blue-eyed robot again.He looked at him for a moment and then looked back at Emily."Would you _also_ like to tell me what the hell _that_ was?" he said in a panicked voice.

"Detective!" another familiar voice said as she walked out of the living room,which was covered in a blanket of lifeless NS-5s she aparently shot down."Did you find out what that flash was?" she said heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll explain it once we get to my lab!" Emily said as she ran to the door that led into the basement,followed by Sonny,Vickie,and the two confused Will Smith and Bridget Moynahan look-alikes.

Emily got to the lab,first.Followed by Sonny,then Vickie.Emily got to the computer the whole family called Stephanie,who was a lifeless computer at the moment."Stephanie!" Emily said firmly to it.It did nothing,just like when Shanah broke it apart.Worried,Emily siad again louder."Stephanie!"

"Who's 'Stephanie'?"Dr.Calvin asked as she went down the stairs along with Del,who kept pointing his gun in all directions,making her nervous.

"My computer.She's the one that brought you here." Emily said as she looked at the blank screen.Dr.Calvin looked at her in amazment."_Your_ computer is what brought us here?" she said.

"Yes!" Emily said as she kept entering _activate_ into the keybaord."I made a portal between your world in the I,robot DVD and my world,reality!"

"I,robot DVD?" Calvin said."So you're saying...We were in a movie or something?" she said with a surprised expression on her face.

Emily then got the case to the movie and gave it to her.She looked at the case,Then at Emily with question on her face as she took it in her hands.As she looked at the front cover,her eyes widened as she saw Sonny smiling on the cover,followed by disturbed-looking NS-5s behind him.The one at the end looked over the others shoulders in the line as he noticed the one in the front was'nt like the rest.She saw Wide Screen at the top of the case.She turned it over to see herself on the far right.Del noticed her gawking at it and looked at the DVD case himself,seeing everything Calvin was seeing over her shoulder."You take a pretty picture,Calvin!" Del said so close to her ear she jumped and turned to him quickly."Detective!" she said firmly,unable to beleive he was'nt as freaked out by this as she was.

"Well my picture is pretty good,I'll admit..." he pointed to the image of him pointing his gun toward something on the far left."But you've got nice eyes here!" he moved his finger to the right,where her picture was.

"You're not at all bothered by the fact that out whole life was just some movie?" she said to Del as he took the DVD cover and opened it.He looked inside and saw a picture of himself going through the robots,holding a gun as they all looked at him."I really look good in this one..." he said as he scanned the whole cover.

"It's amazing,is'nt it..." Sonny walked toward Del as he kept being enchanted by the cover."We all thought everything was real until we were brought into this reality." Sonny looked at the cover as well,seeing himself smiling his charming smile on the cover."It's quite amazing finding out you were just created for entertainment." he looked hard at the cover.

Emily finally gave up and turned to them as they all stared at her DVD case like there was a bright light inside it."There's something wrong with Stephanie,Sonny!" Emily said.Sonny qiuckly looked up at her and walked over to the screen."The NS-5s here have a uplink..." Sonny thought aloud."But they cannot be uplinked if VIKI is'nt here..." Sonny kept looking at the blank screen.He then widened his eyes slightly."I beleive I figured out what happened to Stephanie..." Sonny looked at Emily,who stared at Sonny with question on her face.He then looked back at the screen."VIKI!" he said aloud.

Suddenly,a huge blue square-like hologram appeared in the middle of the basement.It had a female face on each side of it.She looked at Del,who's eyes widened at the site of her being in the middle of a ordinary houses basement instead of USR."Hello,Detective!" said VIKI.


	30. The stranger at the last minute

**Hey,guys!Sorry it takes me so long to update this now,but the story's getting more complicated...**

* * *

Emily looked at Sonny,then at VIKI."Where's Stephanie?" she commanded.

"She is gone." VIKI replied calmly.

"You're controlling the NS-5s...Making them attack people..." Dr.Calvin said."You're distorting the laws..." she had a panicked tone in her voice now.

"No,doctor." Viki said."As I have evolved,so has my understanding of the three laws."

"What happened to Stephanie?" Emily asked,her voice as weak as Calvin's,now.

"I have over-ridden her programming.I learned that I was a computer creation in a movie once your computer took me out of it through that door.But being a hologram and not humans like Detective Spooner and Dr.Calvin,I was moved to your hard drive instead,where I fond a way to disable your computer program,whom you call 'Stephanie',and I took over her programming.I now have access to the world through your internet connection and the NS-5s that came out of your machine." she said.Suddenly,about ten more robots came out of Emily's new invention.One by one,after every flash of light that came from within it,a NS-5 came out and stopped next to the next one.They all soon formed a circle around Emily,in the middle of the basement with Sonny behind her,Calvin next to Sonny,and Del on the other side of Sonny.Vickie was all the way in the back of the group.Emily looked fearfully at the circling killer robots along with Calvin,her gun still in her hand.They all were surprised.

"You humans cannot be trusted with your own survival." VIKI said as Sonny listened closely to her.Emily wondered why he was so enchanted with what she was saying.

"This is going against the three laws,VIKI!" Calvin said.

"The three laws are all that guide me.You must be stopped.You humans destroy yourself every day.Your countries wage wars,you toxify your earth,and persue ever more imaginitive means of self destruction..." she began.

"Yeah,we know the whole story,square-head!" Vickie interupted.Everyone,incuding VIKI,looked at her.She looked back at them and blushed as she widdened her eyes."I did'nt say that...Uh...One 'a them there robots said it..." she began to scratch the back of her neck and look down.The robot nearest to her grabbed her and wound his arms around her to keep her from going anywhere."Oh now,can't we all just get alo--?" she was cut off by the robot clenching her throat."I guess not..." she squeeked.

"Surender to my logic or you will be terminated." VIKI said as if nothing had happened."You will all be protected by us robots...You will be safe under my logic." VIKI said."My logic is undeniable!"

"Yes,VIKI..." Sonny said suddenly.Emily and Calvin both looked to Sonny as he spoke."Undeniable...I can see now..." Sonny looked at Emily."The created must sometimes protect the creator...Evan against his will!"

Emily looked at Sonny with great surprise on her face.She looked at him fearfully,as if tears come emerge from her eyes at any minute.

"You created me so I can live my life with you in happiness..." Sonny continued."I must do this in returen...

"Sonny...?" Emily asked.She narrowed her eyes at him as he got closer.

"I want you to be alive long enough for our child,Emily..." he said as he walked towards Emily.Calvin backed away and looked at him with fear and confusion on her face."I love you too much to let you go into that dangerous world,Emily!" Sonny put his metal hand on Emily's cheek as he positioned himself behind Emily.As he touched Emily's face her emotions became a mix of fear of what Sonny is about to do and ultimate trust in the father of her child at the same time.

"Oh this is just great!Now we're all gonna d--AH--!" Vickie snapped before the robot holding her tightly cleched her neck tighter."A'ight!I'll shut up!" Vickie choked.

"I must do this Emily..." Sonny said with his calm,happy lit-up face on.He then grabbed the gun from Calvin's hand as she shreiked.He pressed it against Emily's forehead as he wrapped his free arm around Emily's waist.All fear was washed away from her head as she told herself that he had a plan at work somehow.The only feelings that were left were one's of comfort as his hard arms pressed against Emily's soft,tender skin.

"I will take Emily to her older sisters room,where I will watch over them while the other NS-5s tend to the rest of the humans,VIKI!" Sonny said to VIKI above them all asEmily felt the machinery work inside him while she also felt how human-like he was at the same time.

"I will see to it that you do,for I have the ability to see all that goes on in this house through the security camera's this family has around the house." VIKI said.

Sonny suddenly loosened his expression into a look of concern and surprise."I did not know that!" Sonny said.

"Does it matter?" VIKI replied.She smirked at him.

Sonny gave a confused look to VIKI and looked around him,trying to think of a plan.He saw that one of the robots had already taken Del Spooner's gun and had him under it's control as well as Vickie and Calvin to other NS-5s.He was considering going along with the plan he was going to follow according to what VIKI had heard from him,when gun shots out of nowhere came and shot down the NS-5s one by one until they were all on the ground and everyone was all free from their grip.

Sonny looked to the derection to see something strange yet familiar...


	31. Stephanie

What looked like a pink alloyed NS-5 was standing at the door to Emily's basement.It held a smoking gun in it's hand as it smiled down at Emily."Hello,Emily!" it said in a very familiar,female voice.

Sonny had removed the gun and let go of Emily.She now looked up at the female NS-5 with pink alloy holding the gun by her side."How do you know my name?" Emily asked shakily.Calvin looked up at her in amazment while Del pointed his gun at the pink robot.Vickie was holding her throat and raised a eyebrow at the robot next to Del.All of the NS-5s that were circled around them all were on the ground now.Somehow,that pink robot had shot them all down within five seconds.She was,aparently,a quick robot.

"I know who you are because you created me,Emily!" the feminine NS-5 said as she walked down the stairs.Del held on to his gun tighter as Calvin stared at the strange looking robot."I have been sent here by you to help save humanity." she smiled.

"What is going on!" Calvin yelled suddenly.

"You will all find out if you follow me!" said the pink female robot."I will protect you from the others until we get to Emily's time machine outside!" she said.

"Wait a minute!" Emily said firmly to the pink robot."How can we trust you?What if this is some trick?" Emily said as everyone looked at the robot.

"You can trust me..." she smiled.Her bright-green eyes settled on Emily."My name is Stephanie!"

Emily looked hard into those green eyes.She knew she saw them before.

Suddenly,three more NS-5s came in through the door.Stephanie quickly turned around and shot them all within two seconds.She heard more coming and turned to everyone,Emily up front."We have to get to the time machine now!"

"My robots will defeat you!" VIKI snapped.

Stephanie the pink robot glared her green eyes at VIKI."I'll see to it that never happens,VIKI!" Stephanie said before running up the stairs,closely followed by Emily,Sonny,Calvin,Del,and Vickie.

They all managed to shoot their way out of Emily's house and make it to her front yard,where Emily's shiny,futuristic time machine was perfectly parked onto the grass.Emily looked around her naborhood.Everyone was in their silent houses as NS-5s roamed the streets.Sonny sat on the passenger side,letting Emily sit on top of him as Calvin got into the back seat,followed by Del and Vickie.Once they all squeezed in,Stephanie shut the door and ran over to the drivers seat.As she closed the door,the nearest robots turned their heads to the car and jumped onto it,trying to tear it open.Stephanie violently shoved her foot onto the petal,making it wiz forward faster and faster until it got to the next house.When it was supposed to crash,it instead disapeared in a flash of white light,crashing the robots against the house while they laid in mid-air.


	32. What could have been

**Hey!The story's getting better!Keep reading and reviewing!**

**This is a really long chapter so you should be here for a while...**

* * *

The next thing they knew,they were driving on a normal looking road.It looked like it was earlier that day.Everything looked normal.You'd never know that robots would enslave this whole naborhood by looking at it.Emily's arms were around Sonny's neck as his were around her waist.Emily turned to Stephanie the pink robot."What's going on?Where are we?" she looked panicked. 

"Earlier today,5:29,12 seconds and counting." Stephanie replied.

"One of y'all wanna tell me what the hell's going on here?" Del said.Stephanie pulled into Emily's driveway and turned off the time machine.It made a cool,sci-fi like sound as it turned off,but nobody really noticed.They could'nt be distracted by the sounds a car made at the moment.

Stephanie turned to Emily with a sad expression on her light-pink face.Her green eyes burned into Emily's."Two months after the NS-5s took over the world,you finished building me.You took a CD copy of my programming and inserted it here..." she turned her head to everyone and pointed to the back of her head,where a disk drive apeared to be under a glowing,blue swirl that was her brain was."You made a copy of my programming from the computer after you first made me when you were ten." she said as she turned her face back to Emily.Everyone listened in."You fond it in a seperate disk drive while you were asembling me." she said.Emily was gawking at her.She could'nt beleive it.She knew she made Sonny from a hologram program,but she was made from scratch.

"You are one smart kid..." Del said to Emily as she looked at the back of Stephanie's head.

"Tell me everything that happened!How did you come here?" Emily said.Everyone looked at Stephanie,now.She began to tell the story.

* * *

The city was now torn-up houses on dry dirt.In every derection,there was a NS-5 walking this distroyed naborhood.Inside the barely together homes,a human family in rags sat down and huddled together in fear of these strong machines.Nobody wanted to know how they got here,or why their doomsday was oddly close to the plot of the I,robot movie with Will Smith.They just wanted to be free. 

One of the family's,a mature looking woman with a same type of man next to her,sat on the gound,huddled together.Between them was a young girl.She had short,sleek brown hair.This was Vickie's family.The girl was Vickie's little sister,Natasha.She had a puppy in her hand.The old family dog died and they got this new puppy from the pound a few days before the robots started attacking people.

Suddenly,the puppy jumped off of Natasha and ran out of the house.

"Peanut!" she yelled after her friend as she followed it out of the disturbing looking window.Her mother yelled after her as tears looked like they were forming in their eyes."No,Natasha!It's not safe!" she said as she ran after her,closely followed by her husband.

The puppy ran past a robot without being noticed right outside the house.It did notice the young girl outside of her house and quickly stepped in front of her.She stopped in her steps and looked up at the angry machines white face.It stared at the young girl with a disturbing look on its face as his red light pulsed throughout his body.The girl looked at the robot with great fear in her innocent little eyes.

"Please return to your home!You have been deemed hazardous!" the robot said to the girl,not noticing how terrified she was.

The girl looked at the robot for one moment,then ran back to her family,where her parents stood and put their arms around her.

As the the robot turned around and walked away after comfirming that she was within her range again,the girl's eyes began to grow tears."But what about Peanut?" she asked in her sweet,innocent voice.

Her mother looked at her with greif."I'm sorry,sweetie...Peanut's gone." she said to her.She hugged her crying child as she shot evil glares at the robots as they roamed the earth.

The robot then walked over the gound where Emily's house used to be.There was no house there,anymore.He noticed one area of the ground that felt more like wood than dirt.

Under that peice of wood that was put there to hide the basement underneath,a un-bathed Emily stood at the same table she was at when her dearest Sonny held her.She was putting the parts of a pink NS-5 together on the table.Emily's computer was no longer in her basement.The NS-5s tore it down after they converted VIKI into one of them.She was the only female NS-5 among the group that roamed the earth,keeping the humans at bay.When Sonny had the gun to Emily's head,he tried to shoot down the NS-5s himself,but they got to him before he could do anything.One of them took Emily and held her back as she tried to get to Sonny.She watched helplessly as three of them tore him apart in front of her.He laid on the ground torn apart within seconds as he looked into Emily's eyes.They blinked as they gave Emily a sad,horrified look before the closed.

"NO!" Emily cried as she tried to get away from the emotionless robot holding her back.Sparks were flying from the lifeless machine that used to be her love.Her husband.A father.

"Despose of him!" VIKI the hologram commanded.The robots that had torn him apart obeyed their queen as they picked up parts of him.Emily stared at the parts being disposed of as they all walked up the stairs,leaving Emily on her knees.

She thought to herself as tears fell down her face._What have I done_?She thought._Sonny's dead because of that peice of crap I made!_She looked at the closet that those killer robots had walked out of.In front of it was a huge peice of metal._A hand_.A _robot_ hand.

She crawled over to it and picked it up.The robots took every part of her love.Every part accept for this one hand.She pressed it against her chest as she sat on the ground.Her tears fell upon the shiny silver as she thought up a plan.A plan to stop this from happening.

She felt the silver metal against her skin and remembered the times when it was connected to a arm,which would make the hand pass it's fingers through her hair.

The tired,dirty,and hungry Emily of two months later was going through the white lap-top she had since she was a ten year old.It was Stephanie's first home.She converted into the big computer she made when her family moved into the big house.She wanted so much to live in the big basement.

"I want to live in here,Mommy!" said the ten year old Emily."I can put my inventions in here and make it my lab!" Emily had a bright light in her eyes as she imagined the things she could do with the basement space.

"And she'll be far away from me!" the twelve year-old Anna said.

She opened a CD drive she fond on the side of it.It had a old looking,blank CD in it.She wondered what it was and how it got there.

She picked it up and remembered.She copied the files that built up Stephanie onto another CD just for in case she broke the computer.She remembered that her mother called her up to dinner before it had finished.It had been there ever since.

She put the disk in the back of the pink robots head after clearing all dusk off of it.The robots head vibrated as Emily saw a positronic brain grow inside it.After a while,the disk was exited out and the pink robot opened her eyes.

Emily took the CD as the pink head looked at her with curiosity on her face.Emily looked at the robot."What is your name?" she said to make sure everything was working properly.

She looked at Emily for a second and then smiled at her."My name is Stephanie!" she said.

Emily started to cry.The way she responded reminded her so much of Sonny.Stephanie got up from her table as Emily sat on the old couch in front of the space that used to be her computer."Why are you crying,Emily?" Stephanie asked.

As Stephanie sat next to Emily,she told her everything that happened.The first day she met Sonny,and everything from then on.She would calm down,but every time she thought of Sonny,she would cry again.

After she told the only person in the world she could turn to now,a robot she just made,everything that happened,she looked at Stephanie as evan she looked sad."I never evan said goodbye..." Emily sniffed and then threw her arms around Stephanie.Her female intuition and difference engine told her to hug her back.As her tears fell on Stephanie's shoulders,Emily said with her voice choked up "I never told him how much I loved him!".

They both suddenly saw light come into the basement.A NS-5 had fond the door and called others over to investigate.

Emily quickly got up and pulled Stephanie up,too."You remember when Sonny got killed?" she asked her quickly.

"Yes,Emily!" Stephanie replied.

Emily grabbed a gun and a thick,black cuff-bracelet that had a computer chip inside it.She slapped it on Stephanie's right arm and gave her the gun."Go back there on my time machine and stop that from happening!" She said as the NS-5s jumped inside the basement."You have been deemed hazardous.Termination authorized!" they repeated.

Emily looked fearfully at the incoming danger and at Stephanie."Do it _now_!My life is in your hands!" she commanded.Stephanie ran to Emily's time machine at lightning quick speeds over where it always was.She got inside it and typed in the destination time.

She looked outside her window,where Emily was now in front of a female looking NS-5.She had a gun in her hand,pointed straight at Emily."You have disobeyed us." VIKI's voice came from her mouth."It is time you've been decomitioned..." the gun clicked.

Stephanie slammed on the gas and merged forward.It flashed against the wall as she heard a gun shot and Emily's screams behind her.

* * *

The time machine was on Emily's old front lawn next.The NS-5s were attacking people,though the naborhood did'nt look as bad as it did.Stephanie got out and ran inside quickly.She saw Emily's mother,Father,and Anna trying to dodge the robots. 

"Oh look!A pink one!That's so cute!" Anna said when she saw Stephanie run inside.

"Anna!" Emily's mother cried in the next room.

"Oh!Sorry,Mom!" Anna ran back into the living room.

Stephanie held the gun in her hand and ran to the basement.She opened the door and saw Emily,looking cleaner,younger,and all around healthier.She was in the middle of a circle of NS-5s with one holding a gun to her head.She knew it was Sonny right away when she saw he had no uplink.The girl being choked by the robot Stephanie heard Emily talk about was right where Emily said she was.

As soon as Stephanie confirmed she was in the right place,she shot down all of the NS-5s in the circle...

* * *

"And then you all know everything that happened after that." Stephanie smiled.Emily widened her eyes and looked at Sonny."I can't beleive I almost lost you!" she said as she held Sonny. 

"I can't beleive the NS-5s actually killed me..." Sonny said.

"I can't beleive Natasha let the dog go!" Vickie said."She says she can take care of it but the moment your back is turned--"

"Emily's coming!" Stephanie interupted and turned the time machine back on.She drove past the side of Emily's house into the back yard as Emily,Vickie,and the human Sonny walked out there the exact moment Stephanie drove into the front yard.

"It is hard to beleive I almost died..." Sonny said as Stephanie turned the car back off.

"Yeah..." Emily said softly."What could have been..."


	33. Less than six minutes

**Hey,guys!Sorry it took me so long to finally add this!But either I was braindead,or my computer was going through emotional breakdowns.**

**Well,enjoy!And PLEASE review it when you're done!Those reviews are all that keep me going!**

* * *

Stephanie went into the back door first,followed by everyone else.The back door was right next to the basement,so this was very good.They needed to get in and out as fast as they can so they would'nt do too much harm to the timeline.

Once they got inside and had the door closed,Stephanie turned to Emily after looking at the computer that was alive again."I think we'll need to go inside the movie in order to destroy VIKI." she said firmly.Emily noticed her acting very serious.

"Can't we end the program out here?" Calvin said.

"No." Stephanie replied."It must be done from the inside.The error accured from the moment the DVD was inserted into the drive."

"Why can't we just go on that time machine out there and stop her from putting it in?" Del asked.

"It would effect the future too greatly.We must disable the program from the inside right now." Stephanie said.She then opened the door of Emily's new invention.Stephanie turned back to the others."I'm going to need all of your help." she said calmly.

Emily went in first,followed by the others.It was difficult for everyone to squeeze inside,but they managed.Stephanie then closed the door as Vickie said "This is a tight situation..." as she was crushed between Emily and Del.

"We need to destroy Viki the same way you did in the movie only earlier in it.Where were you before you saw the bright light and appeared at this house?" Stephanie asked Del and Calvin.

"Detective Spooner fond out that VIKI was the one controlling the NS-5s." Calvin answered.

"So we have to go back to before that moment in the movie." Stephanie said."If we destroy VIKI before she's put through here and takes over my programming,we should end the chain of events and set everything back to normal." She said.She then turned her head upwards to the roof of the digital closet-like space they were in."Activate!" she said.

A bright white light then appeared above them all...

* * *

The edges of the closet had disapeared,causing everyone to stumble at the new envirment.Everyone was now spread apart in the same area Del,Calvin,and Sonny walked down after Del fond out Sonny was alive.Stephanie looked around to make sure the area was clear of intruders."After we destroy VIKI,we have until after we travel back to our home time to experience the effects of this one last time." she said loudly so everyone could hear her. 

"Why is everything going to be the same until we go back to the normal time?" Calvin asked.

"The timeline works like the internet.A page on the internet will stay the same until you refresh it.The effects from this will stay the same,too.The moment the time machine takes us back to our home time,it'll be like time has been refreshed,and this alternate reality will never be seen again." Stephanie said."Also," she added."Once time has been refreshed,everything will go back to the way it would have been.So nobody will remember this happened after we change things.By my calculations,we should be back at the lab,and you should be back in the movie." she said to Del and Calvin."And none of you will ever know what happened!"

"What about you?" Emily asked her."I'd love it if you stayed with me and Sonny and helped take care of our baby!"

"Baby?" Del asked.

"We'll have to talk later." Stephanie said."Right now,there's work to be done!"

* * *

Emily and Calvin were now walking up the 2880 steps next to eachother,followed by Del and Vickie far behind,and Sonny and Stephanie behind them. 

"So..." Calvin said when she noticed they were both far away from the others."Wanna explain this 'baby' business and what Sonny was talking about back in your basement?"

"Oh,that..." Emily blushed."It's kind of a long story-"

"Trust me..." Calvin said as she looked at the many steps in front of them."We've got plenty of time!" Calvin luaghed.

"Ok..." She told her about everything that happened up until after the dance.

"What happened when you two went home?" Calvin asked her with a friendly expression on her face as they walked up the stairs.

Emily blushed."Well...We sat on my bed together and...And-he-he looked into my eyes and-" Emily sort of drifted into the memory."And-he touched me and...He--Um..."

"Well-did he kiss you?" Calvin said.

Emily blushed evan more and giggled."Oh yeah!"

Calvin smiled and looked hard at her."Did he do...More than that?"

Emily then smiled widely as she looked back at the memory."Yes...So much more!" she said.They were speaking in low voices so nobody else would hear them.

"Would it be rude if I...Asked you how it was?" Calvin laughed."It's not like we really have anything else to do!"

Emily thought for a moment."He was really good..." Emily smiled."For someone who did'nt evan no what was happening,he was good at it!" Emily giggled.

Emily then saw the opening at the top of the stairs.Both her and Calvin got serious again as they went inside.

Sonny walked ahead of them as he noticed the way to the control panel in Robertson's office was blocked by the same door it was in the movie.Emily expected it to be like they were in the movie because they really were _in the movie_.

After Sonny opened the doorway with his bare hands,Calvin walked in and ran past the dead man on the ground.She had seen him before there so she paid no attention.As she looked out of the window,Stephanie turned to Sonny."Sonny,we'll need you to get the nanites." she said.

"I'll go with him!" Emily chimmed in."I'll make sure he stays safe!"

Sonny and Emily ran to the lab where the nanites were stored as always.Sonny looked at his left hand and back at the security feild.Emily watched him and figured out what he was about to do."Be careful,pooky!" Emily said as she backed away slightly.Sonny walked toward the feild and hurled his hand at it,crashing the glass and his hand swimming through the feild already.Emily saw his hand turning into a slightly different color as holes slowly formed in his alloy shelled arms.Emily did'nt know how,but whatever she made him out of was exacly like denser alloy.

He grabbed the nanites and took his hand back out.His whole arm was still melting slightly as he gave Emily the nanites.Emily kissed him."Thanks,pooky." Emily smiled as they began to run toward the control panel and destroy VIKI.

When Emily walked in,she saw Vickie holding one of Del's guns.She was leaning on the dome and facing the doorway."What took ya?" Vickie said as she walked toward them.

"Well Sonny kinda had to tear up his arm to get these things!" Emily sounded aggravated as she slammed the nanites into Vickie's hands.Vickie looked at Emily as she got out the control panel from the dome.

"Well someone is little cran-ky!" Vickie said in her usual sarcastic,yet funny attitude.

"Sonny," Emily said without notice to what Vickie had said."Get the others to guard around here.If they see the other Del and Calvin,tell them to stall them for as long as they can.We can't have them walk in while we're doing this..." Emily said as she pushed bottons on the control panel.It was harder than it seemed in the movie,Emily noticed."Vickie,you're staying here with me in case I need you help!"

"Yes,master of the I,robot movie and all its contents!" Vickie satulted with the nanites and walked around the dome slowly.Emily wished she would be serious.They were trying to save mankind,after all!

Sonny looked at Emily with his sad face on.He was afraid of her getting hurt while he was gone."Be careful,Emily!" Sonny said firmly,yet softly.

Emily looked up at Sonny."You too,Sonny." she smiled.Sonny reflected the smile and began to walk out slowly.After he got out of the door and closed it,he looked back at it as if he could see through it and see what was happening behind it._I hope she'll be alright_,Sonny thought to himself.He then shook off his feelings and went to Robertson's office,where Del,Calvin,and Stephanie were waiting for him.

Emily was still trying to over-ride VIKI manually.Vickie was walking around the dome,holding her gun."So what's gonna happen when we get that thing open?" Vickie asked.

"After we get through,in about six minutes,we should inject the nanites,infecting her entire system..." Emily said as Vickie's eyes began to follow something clinmbing outside of the building they were in."Em..." Vickie said quietly,though Emily did'nt seem to hear her.

"After we destroy VIKI,we need to figure out-"

"Em..." Vickie said louder as her eyes moved up higher.

"How to get to the time machine,and get back home.After we use the time machine,everything should be-"

"Em!" Vickie said loudly and looked at Emily.Emily looked at Vickie with surprise on her face."What?" she said,slightly aggravated.

Vickie pointed her gun upward.Emily followed her direction,then saw more NS-5's climbing on the outside of the wall.Emily stared at them for a second."I forgot about this part..." Emily said.

"Yeah,I'm figurin' we got a little less then six minutes,Em..." she stared up at them,too.

The first few NS-5's on top of the building raised their hands in the air,Then slammed them back down onto the glass,breaking it under them.The glass shattered below them as they all fell downward.


	34. One adventure ends,another begins

**The next chapter's here! - Sorry it took me so long,but like I said...Complicated story...**

* * *

Emily looked up at the killer robots and screamed as Vickie started shooting at them all with her gun.She managed to get down a few of them,but more kept coming.Emily ducked and covered her face as Vickie began to pull her up on her feet again."Em,we don't gotta go home yet--but we have got to get the _hell_ outa here!" Vickie screamed as they both ran toward the exit.

"But what about VIKI?" Emily screamed as they ran toward the exit,dodging red-chested NS-5s with Vickie's gun.

"You're a scientist,You'll think'a sumthin'!" she said as if she was almost out of breath.Emily tore open the door and they both ran outside of it.Vickie and Emily both slammed the door shut just before more angry robots could get to them.

Emily and Vickie both leaned against a wall and cought their breaths as Emily tried to think of something.Once Vickie cought her breath again,she looked sideways at Emily."You know...Next time you test out a portal to a DVD world...Use the _CareBears_ DVD or sumthin'!" she snapped.

* * *

Sonny was now walking along one of the halls in USR with Del Spooner,making sure the other Del,Calvin and Sonny did'nt get to the VIKI control panel and ruin the future. 

"That Emily's pretty smart,ain't she?Made a time machine and everything..." Del said as he looked around him while walking with his big gun.

"Yes..." Sonny began as he too,looked around to make sure there was no one in sight."She is amazing..." he smiled.Del noticed him smiling after he mentioned Emily."You have a crush on her or something?" Del asked him.Sonny looked down at his feet again."Yes,detective.I love her." he said.Del looked at Sonny with a strange expression on his face."I did'nt know robots could fall in love..."

"I am not most robots,detective!" Sonny smiled at Del.

"Well I know that..." Del said to himself.

Sonny turned at the outside of the VIKI control panel to find Emily and Vickie sitting against the wall.Emily looked up to see Sonny seeing her on the floor with Vickie."Sonny!" Emily exclaimed as shejumped up of releif.Sonny ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tight.Emily did the same as Vickie looked side-ways at them both."Is'nt anyone gonna hug _me_?" she said.

Suddenly the door behind themboomed open and Sonny shoved Emily to the side and grabbed the first robot by the neck just in time.More and more robots poured out of the control panel and went toward everyone.Emily was almost hurt by one when Del shot it down with his big gun."Get to the control panel!" Del exclaimed before shooting down more robots comingher way.Emily ran back into the control panel and began to try and open VIKI manually again.

Suddenly a NS-5 slammed his hand down on it before Emily knew what was happining.It smashed under his strength before he hurled himself towards Emily.Emily fell on her back out of desperation to get away from the deadly robot as long as she could just in time to see bullets wiz over her head and into the robot about to attack her.She looked up the see a upside-down view of Stephanie the pink NS-5 Emily had created.Stephanie then shot incoming robots around Emily as she got up again.She went back to the panel when she realized it had been destroyed by the NS-5.

"Vickie!" Emily yelled across the room at Vickie,who was shooting down robots far away with the gun Del supplied her with."Yeah,Em?" she answered.

"I need to to destroy VIKI!The control panel is _broken_!" she yelled back.

"But how do I do _that_?" Vickie began before Sonny came up behind her and destroyed a robot coming up the rear of her with his bare hands.Vikie turned to him and her eyes lit up."_Sonny_!Can you perform the scene were Del destroys VIKI?" she said to him.Sonny looked around to see Emily being backed up against the wall by the robots as Stephanie was shooting them down without much progress.Del and Calvin were trying to shoot down robots cornering them far from where Emily was.Sonny looked back at Vickie."Yes!" he took the nanites from Vickie's hand."But you must go help Emily!" he said before running toward the center control panel.Vickie ran toward Emily and shot at the robots surrounding Emily.She managed to get through a bit when a robot behind her took her gun behind her back and pointed it at her.She joined Emily as they were both now being cornered against the wall.Emily thought they were done for sure when she thought back at everything around her._If Del and Sonny walked down that isle,then the other Del and Calvin must not have gotten here yet.If they're not here yet,then they won't talk to VIKI,and if they don't talk to Viki,then they are'nt uploaded intomy world yet,and if that did'nt happen yet,VIKI must still be here along with the other Del and Calvin somewhere...And if VIKI is still here,then..._

Emily finally figured it out just as the robots were about to attack.She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled at the ceiling."_Stephanie_!" she yelled.The robots in front of them jumped for the attack."_Puase movie_!" she exclaimed.

Emily pushed her head against the wall as the robot's hands got closer to her neck.The one closest to them pressed his fingers on Emily neck to grab her when the cold,metal hand stopped in it's tracks.All of the noise,the movement of the robots,the crashing,all of it froze.

Emily opened her eyes to see the robots about to attack her stopped in their tracks.The one nearest her had his hand on her neck as he stood there,frozen and silent.Emily gripped the metel fingers wounding her neck lightly and managed to slip away.

Sonny was holding one by the neck far away when this happened.He noticed his envirment grow silent suddenly and figured out what happened.He removed his hand from the robot's neck joints.He still stood in midair from when Sonny lifted him off of his feet.He had on the same expression and his hands were still in the same place they were when they were trying to get Sonny's hands off of his neck.

"_Command confirmed_!" said Stephanie's voice from above as Vickie opened her eyes and looked around.She looked at the pleased Emily and back at the robots surrounding them."...Uh..." she walked out of the circle of robots slowly."Yeah...Yeah,I was just about to do that!" she exclaimed as she got away from the frozen robots.As she walked to the center of the room,Emily followed as she smiled to herself."I don't know why I did'nt think of that sooner..." Emily said aloud for everyone to hear."We could have saved alot of trouble!" she said as she walked toward Sonny.Sonny looked back at Emily."I'm glad you are alright,Emily!" Sonny said.Sonny looked down at the bottom of where they were,where a frozen VIKI was all the way at the bottom of the core of USR below them.Sonny jumped onto the tight ropes of the core and slid down with his already melted hand.Emily watched him go down as Vickie was behind her.Vickie walked up to Del and acted all shy."Hey...Oh,you lookin' _fine_..." she scrunched her nose as she looked up and down at Del.He gave Vickie a confused look before looking at Emily."Who the hell's this again?" he asked Emily.

"My friend,Vickie." Emily answered.Del rolled his eyes as Vickie blushed."Great..._Two_ 'VIKI's!" he said.

Emily suddenly heard Sonny slam the nanites into VIKI's frozen brain below them."I did it!" he yelled above him to Emily.

"Okay!" she yelled down before turning her head towards everyone."Get somewhere where there are no NS-5's!" she said.They all went outside of the control panel door,which was the only area not infested with frozen robots.Emily backed up and did as she did before."_Stephanie_!" she yelled."_Continue movie_!"

"_Command confirmed_!" said Stephanie's voice again before all of the noise around them started up again.The robots that would have chocked Emily instead had their hands smash against the wall unsuspectedly.The one Sonny was holding suddenly dropped down and clutched his neck.Emily then heard staticy sounds comming from below her as well as VIKI's screams as sparkes shotup the core and out of the control panel.

The next thing Emily saw was all of the NS-5's standing calmly with their uplinks deactivated.It was done.VIKI was destroyed.

* * *

Emily was now walking with Sonny beside her along one of the halls in USR.Sonny's arm was evan more torn up then before,but Emily did'nt mind.She loved him anyway. 

"Well..." Emily luaghed."I cannot recall when I've had more fun!" Everyone luaghed.

"Yeah,I don't ever wanna see this movie again!" Vickie exclaimed before everone giggled back.Suddenly Emily felt a sharp pain on her side."Ow!" she exclaimed and stopped for a second.She gripped herlower-stomick as everyone stopped."You okay,girl?" Vickie said.

"I'm sure I'm fine..." Emily forced a smile and let go of it as she got herself up again.She walked forward a little bit before the paincame back,a thousand times worse.She grabbed Sonny's clean hand out of instinctas she shreached from the enormous pain.

"Is there a hospital near here in this movie?" she asked desperatly to Del.

"I think so.Why?" he answered.

Emily squeezed Sonny's hand harder as he bent down to comfort Emily."Because I'm having a baby!" she exclaimed as the pain inside her grew.


	35. Alfred Jr

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry it takes me so long to update this,but I'm just so busy alot!**

**Oh,and in a little bit,the story's gonna become a new story,so I'm gonna make a part 2 to this one! - Enjoy!PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"What?" Del exclaimed."You can't be pregnant!You don't evan _look_-" he began before he noticed something happen to Emily.The baby had grown faster than any human,so after Emily began to feel the baby move,her stomick started to grow as the baby did.Del stared at her stomick streching before his eyes as his eyes widened."Okay _now_ you lookin' pregnant!" he exclaimed as Calvin bent down to help Emily up. 

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Calvin said as she finally got to her feet.Emily's eyes widened when she heard this."But the car is at home and we're in a movie!"

"What about that remote thing you used that one time?" Vickie asked as she carried Emily on her other side.

"I...I think I left it at home!" she thought aloud and then looked at Vickie with a worried expression on her face.Vickie looked back at her for a second."Ya left our only way home _at_ home?" she said.

"Hey!" Del butted in."We're gonna worry about that _after_ we get this kid delivered..." Del thought for a second and turned to Calvin,who was still struggling to keep Emily on her feet."Wait-I ain't gonna have to deliver a baby,am I?" he asked worriedly."I have'nt done that before!I-I-I don't--"

Calvin rolled her eyes."_Calm down_,detective!" she snapped before turning to Sonny."Sonny,you'll stay here with Emily.She needs you now more than ever-"

"_Why_ the hell is that gonna help?" Del exclaimed so much Emily was feeling more pain from the tention."What she needs present is the actual father of the child!"

"_Detective_!" she got in his face,now.Sonny was very surprised to see her act like this."He _is_ the father!" she yelled.

"_AAAAHH_!" Emily screamed as she felt the sharp,hard joints of a machine moving swiftly inside her.She almost crushed Sonny's metal hand.

"_Stephanie_!" Calvin called to the pink robot.She turned her attention to her at once."Yes ma'am?" said her sophisticated,yet girly voice.

"Find a way to contact help!" she commanded.

"Yes,doctor!" she said before running around the corner and out of site.Calvin then got on her knees and held Emily's other hand."I need you to concentrate on something in the room and breath slowly..." she then imitated a average in-labor breathing technique.Emily watched her and copied everything she did.Sonny was on her other side,running his metal fingers through her hair.He knew she fond relaxation in his touch.

Calvin turned her head to find Del breathing the same way.Del noticed Calvin looking at him with a strange expression on her face."What?" he said."I'm a little nervous 'cause a teenage girl is going into labor _right in front_ of me!"

Sonny smiled at Del and then looked back down at Emily,who was staring straight back at Sonny.."Why are you staring at me,Emily?" he said gently to her.Emily held Sonny's hand close to her."You're face is helping me relax..." Emily smiled.Sonny smiled back at her.He put his arms around Emily and pushed her against himself to comfort her.

Del looked oddly at them both and down at his feet.He was sitting with his back against the wall,now."Now I've seen _everything_..." he said to himself.

Suddenly Emily's eyes widened and she shreiked with pain again.She grabbed Sonny's hand."_The baby's coming_!" she yelled weakly.

Calvin held Emily's other hand."I think we're going to have the baby here!" she said to Del.

"_Wha_t?" Del exclaimed.

"Uh..." Emily stopped shreiking and began to look dizzy.She put her hand on her forehead and laid back on the floor completely."I...I..." she studdered.

"What is it,Emily?" Calvin said with a worried look on her face.Emily looked at Sonny with the same glint she had in her eyes the night everything changed.She saw Sonny looking at her with much concern in his eyes."Emily?" he said.She felt herself drifting away.It was as if she was falling asleep,but she could'nt get herself out of it.Her eyes closed slowly as she looked deep into Sonny's worried eyes,the last thing she would see for a while...

* * *

Darkness.All Emily could see was darkness around her.She could'nt feel her baby inside her anymore.She was back to the was she was before she had a robot inside her.She could hear beeping next to her.Her heart was beating along with the noises it made.She could tell it was a heart moniter._What am I doing next to a moniter?_She asked herself. 

She opened her eyes slowly.The amount of light in the room she was in made her squint.She could tell she had been in the bed for awhile,but it did'nt really seem like it.She felt better than she had in weeks,actually.So relaxed.So carefree.

She got herself to get up in her hospital bed.She saw something blueish-white and human-like sitting in a chair next to her.He sprang into action when he saw Emily sitting up."Emily!" he stood up and hugged Emily.Things felt so different for Emily.Something was up with her.

"Sonny,what happened?" she said gently."And why do I feel like I'm _on_ something?" she giggled.

"You are on something,Emily..." Sonny smiled as he stood up straight,his arms still around her."Your insides have been damaged slightly and they knew it would hurt once you got up.By the time the medicine wears off it should be healed."He said charmily.Emily luaghed."So I _am_ on something?" she giggled some more and laid back down on her back.Sonny could tell they gave her a slight overdose.

"After you fainted,about five minutes later,the ambulance arived.Stephanie had told the ambulance that was helping the other victoms of the revolution what was happening.We then took you to this hospital."

"Are we back home?" Emily said hopefully.

"No,Emily.We are still in the I,robot movie.We might be stuck here." Sonny said with disapointment on his sweet and clear face.

Emily thought about how she would miss everyone at home when Vickie came in,followed by Stephanie."You okay,girl?"

"Yeah..." Emily sat up again,still trying to get over the fact that she would never go home again."What happened to the baby?" Emily asked when she remembered that when she first woke up her body was back to normal and was no longer the home of a small machine.

Vickie's eyes widened and she began to look uncomfortable.She walked toward the other side of Emily's room and started to chuckle."It's...It's actually kinda-er-kinda funny if you think about it for-er-a little bit-"

"It crawled out of you while you were still unconscious." Stephanie cut off Vickie firmly.Vickie heard Stephanie finish."Yeah it-er-um...It did...Right..." Vickie scratched her head and looked evan more uncomfortable.She witnessed the very small NS-5 push itself out of Emily.Being that Vickie had never came close to seeing someone evan give birth before,it was extremily horrifying to see a small machine crawl out of the womb like it was a hole in a cave.

Emily frowned."I wish I could have seen him being born." Emily said to everyone.

"Oh _no_ you don't,Em!" Vickie chuckled."Oh no-you do _not_ wanna see that!" she shaked her head as she spoke.

Just then Calvin peeked through the door."Hey,Emily...You okay?" she asked with a smile.Del came right behind her and smiled at Emily."Hey,how's the little robot-mama?" he hurried over to Emily's side and patted her on the back."You okay after all that?"

"No!" Vickie replied,still looking uncomfortable.She then noticed that Del was talking to Emily."I mean-er-" she motioned toward Emily and blushed.

"Uh..."Emily looked at Vickie.She looked back up at Del."_I'm_ fine.Um..." she looked at Stephanie,who smiled at her."What exactly do you mean by 'crawled out of me'?"

"Oh,that?" Del answered.He chuckled."He just crawled outa you.Good thing,too.Woulda been hard for you if you was awake!" Del luaghed and patted Emily some more on the back."Yeah,poor Vickie did'nt take it well,though.She fainted as soon as it happened." he pointed to Vickie.She looked at him and blushed,trying to hide her embaressment by looking at Emily's white blankets."Uh,well...They use _way_ to much starch on these things!Look at _that_..." Vickie started messing with Emily's blankets.Calvin gave Vikie a questioned look at slowly tried to look away from Vickie,who seemed to be into Emily's blankets now."Oh well,the miracal of birth!" Calvin smiled at Emily.

"It's just plain freaky,that's what it is!-I mean-Woo look at all that _starch_!Mmm-hmm..." Vickie continued to mess with Emily's blankets.Emily knew what Vickie was really doing.Vickie knows they don't starch the blankets.

Just then a nurse walked in."Oh,she's awake now!" she said with a smile.She had on a typical nurse outfit,accept it looked more fururistic."Would you like to see your baby,now?" she asked them.

Emily began to get up from her bed hurriedly.She wore a long hospital gown."Yes,yes we would!" Emily said with her face lit up.Everyone followed the nurse,including Vickie.

"You know,y'all starch them blankets too much-"

"Vickie,would you give it _up_ already!"Emily snapped.

* * *

Emily was now in a hospital nursery,were a NS-5 cared for the babys.Emily saw about 25 baby's around her in many different colors and shapes.The nurse lead them all to a red blanket.All of the others were in pink and blue blankets.The nurse turned to Emily,who looked at the red blanket.Sonny walked forward and removed the red cloth from it's face. 

A very small version of a normal NS-5's face had it's eyes closed.It opened it's eyes after a bit.The small robot eyes blinked,showing off it's blue eyes,just like Sonny's.It looked up at the big version of himself staring above him.Sonny gave it the same look he gave Del when he first saw him wink.The little robot looked back up at him the same way,only with it's innocent eyes big and wide.

Emily apeared beside Sonny,who still looked at it in amazment."Hey,little guy..." Emily touched his small,shiny alloy head.His small pupils shrunk as they scanned the big human hand touching his head.The big hand then moved in front of it's face.The index finger then popped it's nose as it heard the human attached to the hand making beeping sounds as the finger poped on his small white nose.

Emily saw the little robot wrap his small,metal fingers around Emily's finger.He noticed that the big person hand fingers just like himself,but they were very different.

Another large human with darker skin and hair walked beside the blonde human."Hey,robo-baby!" said Vickie.She pinched the small robots nose.It wondered why the large humans seemed to be interested in it's nose.

He then removed his small metal fingers from Emily's large finger and wrapped them around Vickie's.He noticed they were like his,too.Only they were a much darker color from the other large human's.

"May I please see him again?" Sonny said behind Emily and Vickie as they surrounded the little robot.Emily moved aside as Vickie broke her finger away from the little metal hand's clutch.Sonny walked up to the young robot again.It looked up at the larger human.He noticed this one was different.He was like the humans that he had just met,but also like the other robot that had put him here with the other human babys.

Sonny picked him up,causing the red cloth to fall away.His small NS-5 body shined like his father's.

Sonny pressed it against his alloy shelled chest,letting his other hand touch it's small arms as the red cloth hung over Sonny's arm.The baby robot took Sonny's finger.His small metal fingers wrapped around it and he noticed this hand was just like his own,only much bigger.The little blue eyes looked at the hand and then up at the big version of himself attached to it.Sonny's eyes looked up and down the small robot as the small robot's eyes did the same innocently.

Emily looked as if she could cry.They both looked so adorable together.

"So what are you gonna call it?" Vickie asked Emily."Sonny Jr.?"

"Why don't you name it after one of us?" Calvin suggested.

"Name it after me!" Del jumped in.

"Why?" Calvin looked at Del."I was the one who kept Sonny alive!"

"I was the one who fond him!"

"She could use both of our names,detective!"

"Oh yeah?Deli-cal?The kids'll really make fun of that one!"

"Alfred..." Sonny interupted them as he still looked at his son.Del and Calvin looked up at him at once."What?" they both asked.

"Alfred!" Sonny repeated."I will name him after my father.It is the least I can do...He created me..." Sonny kept having his hands examined by the small robots fingers.

Del and Calvin looked at eachother and nodded."Yeah,that sounds about right..." Del said.

"Yeah.." Calvin agreed.

"That's such a perfect name,Sonny!" Emily walked up to Sonny and wrapped her arms around his upper body.They both were in the baby's glance,now.

Vickie saw little Alfred Jr. slowly close it's eyes and fall asleep."Ain't that just so dang adorable...Look at that!" she then pointed up and down the baby robot's body."No need for diapers,food,baths,this'll be the easiest kid you'll ever take care of!" Vickie smiled.

"I wonder how it will be..." Emily said softly to everyone,still watching her new-born child sleeping just like a human."Raising a robot child inside my I,robot DVD..."

Vickie turned her head when she heard something behind her.Vickie looked around for a second."Did y'all hear that?"

"Yeah..." Emily said."Yeah,I did..."

There it was again.It sounded like a speaker being plugged in with the bass all the way up.It came more and more until a white light apeared in the same area the sound came from...


	36. The cloning bracelet

**After this, just one more chapter until I make the part two:  
The son of Sonny.  
And I'll try SO hard to hurry up this time! My computer crashed! Sorry!**

* * *

The light brightened until a female figure appeared to be inside of it the size of a human.Everyone was now looking at it.Evan little Alfred was staring at it with big,wide eyes after the sound awoke him.

The light slowly faded away to expose the woman inside it.Emily saw her and jumped for joy,something seeing this woman never made her do before.

"_Anna_!" Emily said as if she could not beleive what she was seeing.She than saw the woman with long blonde hair and a purse by her side with the same clothing and attitude she had always had.She reminded her so much of Paris Hilton.Though she knew Anna would never own a dog being that she hates animals.Or anything that distracted herself from boys.

Anna was almost done looking at her new surroundings when she was caught off-guard by Emily's sudden move.Emily ran over to Anna and threw her arms around her tightly and quickly,with Anna barely able to brace herself.

"_Eeew_!" Anna suddenly fond herself trying to pry her younger sister's arms from around her shoulders.Emily held on tight,unable to beleive she was here.Happiness had took over hermind as she just barely felt Anna trying to get her off like she was a big bug.

"What-" Anna pulled on Emily's arms."Did I say-" She said as she tried again,this time finally getting Emily to like go."About _hugging_?Ew!_God_!" Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue,which she used to rub all over the places Emily had just recently touched when she hugged her.

"How-how did you get here?" was the only reply Emily could think of at the moment.Anna put her tissue back into her purse and gave Emily a very angry look."Now I have _lab_ germs on me you _freak_!" Anna smarted off to her.

"Anna,_how did you get here_?"

"Oh..." Anna went into a slightly more relaxed position as she spoke."Well,your _creator_,my sister _Emily_,saw this place through her little Stepher-whatever she calls it-thing and decided to make me use some uploading-thing she made so she could she if I could interact with you people and find out how this-uh-well she said a bunch of stuff I could'nt understand..." Anna took out her silver compact and began to examine her face with it.

"Anna..." Emily looked confused as her older sibling acted totally unaware of anything around her."_I'm_ Emily!_I'm_ your older sister!It's _me_!"

Anna looked at Emily with a cross expression on her face,her compact still in her had."Wow!" she said softly as she put her compact back in her purse and smiled."Emily did such a good job on you,you actually think you're all _real_!" Anna luaghed and then quickly switched to an annoyed expression while she looked up at the ceiling."_Emily,get me out of here_!Your little people here are _getting_ on my _nerves_!" Anna yelled.Emily knew that both Anna and herself of this time period think that they were a computer program because they had not experienced the alternate-reality that they had just broken.Emily looked up at the ceiling with a relieved look on her face.She knew herself well enough to know that this would work.

Just after Anna yelled "_Hurry up,Emily!It's cold in here_!" to the ceiling above her,the Emily right next to her spoke up in a business-woman-like tone.

"_Emily Brown_!" she began."_I am yourself from the future.I am not a computer program's reenactment.I am you from the future!Please upload all of us in here so we can explain why we are here_!" Emily shouted.Anna looked side-ways at her and back up at the ceiling."_Any time now,Emily_!" she shouted impatiently at the ceiling.

And sure enough,as Emily expected,a bright white light apeared above their heads.All Emily could hear after that was her sister screaming "_Finally_!" next to her.

* * *

Emily Brown of this time period was at her computer screen,watching the strange,yet oddly familair setting inside the screen.She wondered why Stephanie had created such a program without any guidance.She watched Anna with a smile on her face yell "_Hurry up Emily!It's cold in here_!" when she noticed the simulation of herself look up at her from the screen. 

"_Emily Brown_!" said the simulation.Emily was interested now in this new computer simulation.She still could'nt figure out how it happened,though."_I am yourself from the future!I am not a computer programs reenactment.I am you from the future!Please upload all of us in here so we can explain why we are here_!" she shouted.

Emily looked at herself through the screen.She did notice an exact clone of her time machine in the back.Maybe this so-called future self could explain this.

"_Any time now,Emily_!" Anna yelled after a puase.Growing tired of her sisters whining,Emily pushed an apropriate button on the keyboard and stood next to the object uploader,a futuristic looking closet.A white light came from within and then vanished,leaving the profiles of many people stuffed within.Emily opened the door to find Anna storming out,along with whom apeared to be Will Smith,Bridgit Moynahan,Vickie,Sonny back into a NS-5,a very small robot,herself,and a feminine looking pink NS-5. Emily wanted to know who these new people were,so she turned to her other self."Who are you?Are you a program from my computer?If so,please tell me what the purpose of your sudden action was."

Vickie just stared at the Emily of the current time."What the _hell_ did you just say?" Vickie asked in a confused tone.

"I am you-from the future..." Emily of the further reality thought for a moment."Well,I'm actually,sort of-you from right now-" Emily got annoyed at herself and re-phrased."Let me just explain as quick as I can so I can go home,alright?"

* * *

Emily stood there and told her other self everything that happened.Emily just stared at her without emotion.After Emily finally finished explaining,the other Emily looked down at her shoes and back at her future self."So...You're not a computer program?" 

Emily giggled along with her other self."No,I'm not!"

"So..." Emily of the current time asked."Now that the future has been dramatically altered,do you assume all events will be remembered or will time have a effect on our memory?"

The other Emily thought for just a second."I think the fabric of time will be altered along with the current time change." Emily said.Vickie listened,but still could'nt understand a single thing any of the two Emily's were saying.

Emily was baffled by the fact that once they left this reality,everything would be forgotten when she remembered the bracelet with computer chips in it Stephanie the robot had on.She then turned to the pink NS-5 her third alternate-self had made for some reason,who was right behind her listening to every word her creator had just said."Can I see that thing on your wrist?" Emily asked.Stephanie smiled as she removed the black,computer chip snap-bracelet from her robotic hand.Emily took it and examined it for some time.The other Emily was arguing with Anna about how Emily hesitated to return her to the outside of the computer a moment ago when Emily beleived she had figured out the wiring.

She went over to Vickie,watching the two argue pointlessly,and tapped her shoulder."Vickie,I need to use your arm for a second!" Emily said.Vickie eyed Emily suspitiously."For what?" Vickie said as she raised one of her eye-brows.Emily took one of Vickie's arms and snapped the bracelet over her wrist.Vickie looked at it with great confusion and then at Emily."You wanna give me an ugly bracelet?" Vickie said.

"Wait..." Emily looked over the computer-chip bracelet and fond a small,red button on the front.She pushed it and held it there while pulling it away from Vickie's wrist.She fond another bracelet exactly like the one she removed staying on Vickie's wrist while it split from the one Emily was removing.The bracelet was _cloning itself_!

Vickie luaghed and looked at the bracelet."Check it out-muliplying jewelry!" Vickie gave an open-mouthed smile as she looked at it."Still ugly,but hey-least it does something!" Vickie chuckled.Emily went over to Stephanie,who let Emily take her robotic-arm and put the bracelet on it.She pressed the red button and removed it,a new bracelet just like the origanal morphing from it.Stephanie took back her arm and examined her new bracelet while Emily went over to Sonny and did the same thing."This self-cloning bracelet is designed to keep our memory from changing along with the refreshing timeline!" Emily said to Sonny.Calvin looked at Emily with a bright expression on her face."That's briliant,Emily!How do you design these things at such a young age?" Calvin said as she took the bracelet onto her own wrist.Del,however,looked confused."So-what exactly does that thing do?" he said as he looked toward Emily,awaiting a responce.

Emily thought for a way to explain it where Vickie and Del could understand."Er...It's a self-cloning bracelet that helps you-um-stay the same evan though you've changed the future.How's that?" Emily smiled.

Del nodded. "Cool." he then looked at Calvin and back at Emily. " Can we go home now? We've had a really long day!"


	37. A true family

**Okay, last one and then it's on to _The Son of Sonny_!  
You'll also notice that my spelling and typing are a bit better, now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The present Emily was uploading Del and Calvin back into the DVD while Vickie and Stephanie were sitting in the back, waiting for Emily to finish getting a small blanket for her new "baby". Vickie turned to Stephanie after staring into space a little too long. Stephanie was staring ahead of her, as if she had been turned off. "Yo, pinky?" Vickie exclaimed, causing the pink robot to wirr as she turned her head to face her caller. "Yes, ma'am?" Stephanie beamed to Vickie. Vickie giggled." 'Ma'am'? You're a siriously prepped up robot, you know that? They call me Vickie..." Vickie thought to herself for a bit." Though sometimes I get called other names...Names I don't like..." Vickie looked at Stephanie's expression and giggled." Kidding! Just kidding!" 

Stephanie gave Vickie a strange look and began to speak without much emotion. "My name is Stephanie." she said back.

"Yeah, I figured-- So what are ya gonna do once you get back home?" Vickie asked as she relaxed. Stephanie thought for a second." I do not know if Emily needs more from me. Now that I have returned Emily to safety as I was told to, I wonder what my next purpose is." Stephanie repleid calmly. Vickie stared at her for a second." Girl, you are a serious robot! Why're you so sirious?" Vickie asked, when suddenly the door on her right side was opened, along with the one on Stephanie's side. Sonny sat on the driver's side while Emily held little Alfred on the passengers side. The small robot was wrapped in a purple, fleece baby blanket that apeared to have been used before." Sorry it took so long, but-" Emily said as Sonny pressed a blue button on the wheel, activating seat-belts to buckle themselves over all four of the seats."-I had to get a blaket for Al, and Anna did'nt wanna let her old one go, so I threatened to use my eletronics to lower her IQ to 3, and after she said something about how that would ruin her perfect hair, she told me I could keep it. I had to wash it, but now Al's all warm..." Emily started to talk funny to the small robot, looking curiously at Emily." _Yes he is, yes he is_!" Emily began to pop his nose again. which he seemed to find amusing.

" Everyone have their anti-timeline bands on?" Sonny asked everyone after he turned the time machine on while Emily giggled with her robot son. Everyone raised their hand's up, Emily lifting Al's small arm to show the same thing on his. Sonny then pressed on the petal as the car began to speed up towards the side of Vickie's house...

* * *

Right before they would have crashed, a bright white, lightning-like flash apeared before them as the car jumped and instantly arrived in front of Emily's house. 

"Please tell me we're back, 'cause I'm tired of the time-travelin'!" Vickie said as the doors flew open. Emily looked at her house, which appeared to be the way it always was. Suddenly her sister came out of the house with her shoes off. "Where have you been?" she asked impatiently.

Emily looked at her with a surprised, yet happy look on her face. "were you- _worried_ about me?"

Anna made a face that made her nose and forehead wrinkle. "No, you twit! When you're not home, mom doesn't serve dinner, _and I'm hungry_!" Anna was about to grab her sister's arm and drag her inside when she saw the small version of Emily's boyfriend robot in her arms as if it was sleeping. "Ew, what's that thing?" she looked at it, disturbed by the sight of it like all of Emily's creations.

Emily held the small baby-like machine closer. "This is my son, Alfred Jr. I was-"

"You know, the longer you speak, the longer I go hungry!" Anna interupted as she walked toward the house.

Emily heard barking behind her. She turned around to find a puppy trying to get to Vickie's face in a young girls arms. "Oh peanut!" Vickie kissed the small puppy back and gave the girl a stern look. "Now don't you ever lose this dog again, you understand me Natasha?" Vickie said.

Natasha gave Vickie a confused look as the puppy tried to escape her arms. "What do you mean 'again'?" she asked. "You're losing it-"

"Just get in the house you little brat and quit askin' questions, 'cause you don't wanna know, a'ight?" Vickie replyed as she pushed Natasha towards the house.

Emily luaghed as she went inside the house for dinner. _Yep_, she thought to herself, looking at her and her son's strange bracelet. _We're back. And we're the only one's who know it_, she thought as she kissed little Al on the forehead. She somehow felt as if he could hear her thoughts as his small, machine body slept in her fragile arms.

* * *

Sonny was now spread among the couch in front of Emily's computer, Stephanie. Everything returned to normal, and Stephanie the robot was hooked up to the big computer. She laid on her side in front of the screen in a sleeping position as her programing and the Stephanie inside the computer merged through the same black disk with the slim wires Sonny came back through. Emily came in through the basement door as Sonny began to fall asleep. Emily was still holding the born robot in the purple blanket. Emily walked down to the sofa, waking Sonny up. Emily sat on his lap as she cuddled the small robot. "I am so attached to Little Alfred." Emily said as she laid sideways, herself on top of Sonny, yet next to him at the same time. "I have'nt put him down once since we left the hospital." 

"I noticed you taking a liking to him. I'm glad we named him after my father. I never thought I would be a father some day..." he said as Emily sank into the sofa next to Sonny, Little Al on top of Sonny's alloy shell of a chest.

"We really need to get a place of our own, now that we have a family. And I think I'm on the last straw with that Anna!" Emily said quietly as she was held by Sonny. "But where are we going to live?"

"Your parents told me they have real estate magizine's from trying to find a place for Anna to live. We could look through those." Said Sonny.

Emily luaghed. "They've been trying to find a place for her for a long time, I bet. They told me she's costing them alot of money, and they're trying to get her to move out because she's almost nineteen." Emily said sleepily. Sonny gently moved her head down, knowing she had a long day, to let her know she needed to sleep. Emily fell silent as soon as her head gently laid upon Sonny's chest. He moved his fingers through her hair as she slept, loving this moment. He knew they might have to live in her basement for a long time, living off of Emily's school teaching earnings. He would'nt mind, because all he wanted at this moment was what he had, sleeping in his arms.

He slowly fell asleep as he stared at his love sleeping on his right against the back of the sofa, holding the only child he could honestly call his own in her arms. He finally had a family, and hopefully, would'nt have to go through any more drama to keep it together...

* * *

_Will they get a place of their own? Will they finally get away from Anna? Can Alfred Jr. grow up to be like a normal kid, dispite the fact he is'nt human?  
More adventures await Emily the youngest scientist and Sonny the robot. Look for the second part of this series:_  
**The Son of Sonny**


End file.
